On dit qu'un premier amour ne murît jamais
by S-Chan93
Summary: Tsubasa part au Brésil en laissant un véritable quiproquo derrière lui: Il aime Sanae qui croit qu'il aime Kumi. Entre confusions et non dit, la jeune fille accueille le retour de Tarô Misaki avec une nouvelle vision des choses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Elle était à l'aéroport Narita et regardait impuissante face à elle, le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Spectacle ? Pas vraiment. Mais toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de son départ était comparable. Certains pleuraient comme sa mère ou les voisins, d'autres riaient comme ses coéquipiers tandis que les autres, ses adversaires, lui souhaitait de faire un tabac au Brésil. Et elle, elle regardait la scène indifférente à tout ça. Elle avait tout perdu une semaine auparavant de toute façon. Elle rangeait les ballons comme d'habitude à la fin de l'entraînement et Tsubasa était partit se rafraîchir à la fontaine. Elle avait vu Kumi le suivre le regard brillant et plein de détermination. Curieuse, elle l'avait suivie, bien mal l'en prit. Elle arriva en pleine déclaration d'amour. Au même moment Ryô l'appelait comme un fou et elle n'a pu entendre la réponse du capitaine mais visiblement elle avait été positive étant donné que lorsqu'elle avait reposé ses yeux sur l'endroit, le jeune homme l'enlaçait (*). Elle avait essayé de rester la même alors que Tsubasa la raccompagnait comme chaque soir mais elle n'avait pu contenir son chagrin très longtemps.

Flash-Back

Les autres les avaient laissés continuer seuls et Sanae en voulait a Yukari de l'avoir laissé et d'avoir suivie les autres, mais bon elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la conversation qu'elle avait surprit. En plus, Kumi avait disparue. Est-ce que elle avait peur de l'affronter ? Elles étaient des rivales loyales alors elle n'avait aucune raison de se cacher de sa victoire car c'était bien cela. Elle avait gagné. En même temps, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Kumi avait toujours été au petit soin pour lui, elle avait clairement affiché sa préférence pour le jeune homme, elle était aussi jolie et féminine. Il l'avait vu comme une femme qu'alors elle…elle avait essayé de changer. Elle portait des jupes quand elle le pouvait, gardait son calme, se coiffait avec plus de soin. Et pourtant, pourtant, il l'avait préférée. Où est-ce qu'elle avait fait une erreur ? Toute occupée à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquée que Tsubasa la regardait en souriant. Visiblement l'égarement de la jeune fille le faisait sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh rien, c'est juste que tu semblais en pleine réflexion

-Désolé je suis de mauvaise compagnie

-Mais non voyons

-Je suis désolé mais je suis un peu patraque

-Ne t'excuse pas Sanae, ce n'est pas grave

-Si seulement Kumi était la, elle aurait fait la conversation

Il ne dit rien et regarda droit devant lui. Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle en ce moment ? Elle avait voulu le titiller mais maintenant qu'il était silencieux elle mourrait de jalousie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se faisait du mal ? La minute d'avant il s'inquiétait pour elle et voilà qu'elle l'avait réorienté vers la jeune fille. Au final, qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Pas grand chose étant donné qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de la prévenir de sa situation amoureuse. Elle qui croyait qu'ils étaient proches, elle se trompait. Sa nouvelle prise de conscience lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête et fixait le sol tandis que Tsubasa prenait la parole.

-Ecoute Anego…

« Anego ». Alors elle était juste ça pour lui : la chef, la manager, celle qui terrorise les joueurs, celle qui n'a jamais peur, celle qui n'a pas de sentiments…

-Je…je dois te dire quelque chose d'important… ça me tient à cœur et je voulais que tu le saches parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et…

Tout à la contemplation de ses chaussures, la jeune fille ne vit pas le garçon dont elle était amoureuse rougir, et lui ne voyait pas les larmes de celle qu'il aimait préférant fixer droit devant lui pour avoir le courage de lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur

-J'ai pris conscience que…en fait il fallait que tu le sache avant que je parte au Brésil…Kumi est…

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas le savoir mais en tant qu'amie elle se devait de l'écouter. Rien à faire, son cœur se serrait et elle était sur le point de s'effondrer

-Elle est venue me voir et elle…elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…

Pour le coup, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit qu'il était tout rouge, avec un sourire il la regarda.

-Et en fait je…

Il était gêné et elle le voyait. Et lui ne voyait-il pas qu'il lui labourait le cœur, combien il lui faisait mal ? Trop c'était trop, elle n'en supporterait pas d'avantage.

-Ecoute Tsubasa, je suis en retard et j'ai à faire alors je te dis à demain.

Sur ce elle s'en alla sans se retourner laissant le jeune homme pantois.

Fin du Flash-Back :

Elle s'était faite portée malade auprès du coach pour ne pas assister aux entraînements, elle arrivait pile à l'heure pour ne parler à personne et partait aussitôt que cela sonnait. Elle prétextait avoir à faire et ses amis n'osaient pas en dire plus ayant bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait racontée à Yukari, le moment intime qu'elle avait surpris et bien que dubitative, elle ne dit rien aux autres comme Sanae le lui avait demandé. Néanmoins, elle trouvait ça bizarre. Quand elle regardait les jeunes gens elle ne trouvait pas qu'il avait l'air d'un couple mais en même temps Kumi paraissait joyeuse alors elle ne pouvait pas s'être fait jeter. Elle brûlait d'envie d'en parler avec Ryô qui devait être au courant mais elle avait juré de se taire. De son côté, la star du club jouait normalement, elle voyait bien qu'il était déçu que Sanae ne soit pas là et qu'il essayait de lui parler, en vain.

La quinzaine de jours avant son départ passa à une vitesse folle et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Tous avaient dit au revoir au futur champion, ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, le plus sincère possible.

-Je te souhaite de faire un malheur au Brésil Tsubasa

-Merci mais ma manager va me manquer

-Comme tu nous manquera à tous, mais tu aura un soutien du Japon

-Oui merci

Incapable d'en dire plus elle se retira pour laisser la place à son assistante et accessoirement nouvelle petite amie de Tsubasa.

-Je vais continuer à m'occuper du club malgré que tu n'en fasses plus parti. J'espère que tu ne m'oubliera pas et que tu tiendra ta promesse !

-Quelle promesse ?

Tout le monde vit Tsubasa rougir, ce qui rendit Ryô plus curieux bien évidemment.

-Alors ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cachotteries ?

-Ca..ca ne te regarde pas !

-Parfaitement c'est du domaine privé

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de privé entre Tsubasa et toi ?

-Laisse-les tranquille Ryô

-Mais Chef !

-Tu vas rater ton avion Tsubasa

-Ah…euh…oui. Bon les gars j'y vais !

Il salua tout le monde et embarqua. A peine est-il sortit de mon champ de vision que je tournais le dos et partie sous le regard étonné des autres. Yuki me suivait et même si je ne les voyait pas je devinais qu'il l'interrogeai du regard. Ça va commérer dans les chaumières ce soir. Qu'ils se posent des questions lui importait peu. Elle avait bien réfléchie durant son isolement et elle avait décidée qu'aujourd'hui serait un nouveau départ dans sa vie. L'avion qu'empruntait Tsubasa fendait le ciel vers le Brésil emportant avec lui ses espoirs, ses rêves et l'ancienne Sanae. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère.

**"Il n'y a personne qui soit né sous une mauvaise étoile, il n'y a que des gens qui ne savent pas lire le ciel." ****Dalaï Lama**

(*) Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime, la scène dont je parle est uniquement dans le manga et c'est celle que vous trouverez dans le lien suivant, je l'ai juste réarrangée à ma sauce  .  ( par contre c'est en anglais !)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée des classes

Aujourd'hui, les cerisiers étaient en fleur, le soleil au rendez-vous, la bonne humeur habitait tous les étudiants contents de se retrouver après un mois de séparation. Le groupe habituel de la Nankatsu c'était regroupé devant les grilles du lycée. Ils avaient décidé de tous aller voir les listes en même temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

-Arrête de stresser Ryô, elles vont bien finir par arriver.

-Mais et si je me retrouve seul ?

Ils se mirent à pouffer devant la détresse de leur ami. Le lycée était plus grand que le collège notamment parce qu'il accueillait les collèges environnants tels que la Otomo. C'est pourquoi ils avaient moins de chance d'être ensemble. Les garçons s'étaient retrouvés très tôt aussi ils trépignaient d'impatience devant le retard des filles si retard il y avait.

-Mais elles veulent vraiment arriver en retard ? J'aurais pensé que Sanae arriverait plus tôt histoire que l'on puisse parler un peu avant.

-Toi non plus Ryô tu ne l'as pas vue pendant l'été ?

-Pas plus que toi Taki

-Ma sœur l'a rencontrée dans un magasin

-C'est vrai Mamoru ?

-Oui, elle s'achetait des vêtements. Ma sœur m'en a parlé parce qu'Anego avait acheté plein de robes ce qui est inhabituel. C'est bizarre que vous n'ayez pas eu de contact. Vous êtes amis depuis toujours non ?

Ryô soupira

-Oui mais depuis le départ de Tsubasa, je la trouve bizarre. Elle a voulu nous éviter c'est clair. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de lien avec le football parce qu'elle était triste et je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer. Mais son silence m'inquiétait un peu. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était revenue.

-Revenue d'ou ? Demanda Kisugi

-Ben elle était allée voir une cousine à Tokyo, elle est resté chez elle pendant toutes les vacances. Elle m'a écrit deux ou trois fois pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais je peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Elle allait vraiment mal hein ?

Morisaki venait de parler pour tout le monde. Ils se sentaient tous un peu coupable de ne pas avoir aidé leur amie lorsqu'elle était en détresse qu'alors elle, avait toujours été la pour eux. Une certaine tension venait de s'installer au sein des joueurs et personne ne savait quoi dire pour redonner de l'entrain aux autres. Heureusement c'est à ce moment qu'ils virent Yukari arriver

-Les garçooooooooooooons !

Au moins une qui était heureuse c'était déjà ça. Tout sourire, elle vînt à leur rencontre et tapa dans le dos d'Ishizaki.

-Ben alors ? C'est quoi cette tête !

-Tu pourrais pas être plus douce. Toutes les filles de ce club sont folles

-De quoi ? Répète ! Sale singe !

Aussitôt elle se mit a le frapper ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Personne ne fit attention à la jeune fille en retrait qui regardait elle aussi la scène avec amusement.

-Je vois que ce mois de vacances ne t'as pas permis de grandir

-Anego !

Toute l'assiastance se retourna vers la jeune fille et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent pantois. Leur manager avait subi une poussée de croissance pendant les vacances ou alors c'était sa jupe courte qui donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient interminables. De très jolies jambes d'ailleurs de l'avis général. Ils avaient l'habitude de la jupe longue du collège et du pantalon de survêtement lors des entraînement et même quand elle portait une jupe, elle était toujours en dessous du genoux. Cependant la Chef semblait avoir adoptée la mini jupe. Il remontèrent le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours eu cette poitrine ? Le chemisier n'était pourtant pas serré. Bon elle portait toujours des vêtement amples mais ils l'auraient vu si elle avait autant de forme. La galbe de ses fesses formait un demi-cercle parfait et le tout était harmonieux. Encore étonné de sa transformation, ils levèrent les yeux vers le visage de Sanae qui affichait un sourire narquois.

-Et bien alors ?

-Sanae…tes yeux !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

-Ils sont…noirs.

Elle les regarda dépités, apparemment ils ignoraient l'existence du crayon, du fard a paupière et du mascara. Sa cousine lui avait conseillée de se maquiller plus souvent mais elle n'appréciait pas trop. En outre ça abîmait sa peau et elle faisait une réaction allergique au fond de teint. Son maquillage avait beau être plutôt discret, il était voyant pour ses amis qui n'étaient pas habituée à la voie si féminine. Non contente d'avoir fait son petit effet, elle remarqua cependant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Bon à peine quelques centimètres mais Yukari l'avait tout de suite vue elle. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas trop en demander aux hommes. Sa cousine l'avait renseignée sur les soins pour cheveux et désormais ils étaient plus souples et plus brillant. Un peu d'entretien ne fait pas de mal comme le disait si bien sa tante.

-Bon alors on va le voir ce tableau ?

-Heu…

-Bon ben moi j'y vais. Tu viens Yuki ?

Cette dernière la suivit. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi jolie et si féminine. Néanmoins Ryô semblait de meilleur humeur. Il était content que sa meilleure amie aille mieux. A chacun sa façon de réagir face à la tristesse et si c'était comme ça qu'elle l'exprimait, c'était tant mieux. Après avoir rappeler les autres, ils se dirigèrent vers les panneaux assaillis par les nouveaux venus. Les deux filles avaient pu se faufiler et à la demande des garçons elles regardèrent leur classes.

-Bon alors les gars ! Mamoru, Taki et Kisugi vous êtes dans la même classe.

Le trio inséparable, comme de juste. Ils étaient très content. Oda et Morisaki étaient également ensemble. Au fur et à mesure des annonces, Ryô palissait

-Je le savais, je savais que vous alliez me laisser seuls. Tsubasa revient ! Lui au moins ne m'abandonnait jamais. On partageait tout même les punitions.

Ces souvenirs du collège en rendit plus d'un nostalgique.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ryô, tu es avec Yukari et moi.

-Quoi ? Que des filles !

-C'est déjà mieux que rien le macaque ! Je ne suis pas spécialement enjoué de t'avoir pour camarade, ça va faire baisser le niveau.

-Tu es cruelle Anego !

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça s'il te plait

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que désormais je ne suis plus votre manager alors ce surnom n'a plus de raison d'être

-Mais on va adhérer au Club du lycée. Bon c'est sur que tu aura des Sempaï mais on peut te pistonner.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et rit comme un idiot.

-Non je n'ai pas l'intention de me présenter en tant que manager cette année.

-Mais pourquoi ? Parce que Tsubasa est parti ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Non c'est juste que j'ai changé et que j'ai décidé de me consacrer plus de temps en faisant d'autre activité.

-Mais…

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la classe tandis que Yukari se faisait assaillir de questions. Ils ne comprenaient pas et ils ne sauraient jamais combien cette décision lui coûte. Mais si elle voulait changer, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du football quelques temps. Elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie au lycée et laisser celle de ses dernières années derrière elle. Elle avait perdu du temps, perdu du temps à aimer Tsubasa, perdu du temps à l'attendre, perdu du temps sur le stade. Elle avait fait le point et elle s'était rendue compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucune aspiration, aucun rêve, aucun projet. Ce constat l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Plutôt que ruminer dans son coin, elle était allée chez sa cousine Miu pour en parler. Celle ci avait décrété que « notre apparence était le reflet de la personnalité ». Aussitôt dit elle lui avait prescrit une après-midi shopping intense. Heureusement que Papa lui avait offert une somme non négligeable pour sa réussite aux concours d'admission qu'elle avait brillamment réussie. En fait, elle avait quand même des acquis malgré tout.

Cette après-midi avait été la plus épuisante mais aussi la plus amusante. Elle avait quasiment refait toute sa garde robe, avait acheté du maquillage, des chaussures à talons, des petits bijoux. Elle avait l'essentiel d'après ce qu'avait vu sa meilleure amie et elle était allée rajouter quelques vêtements en plus. Elles avaient croisées la petite sœur de Mamoru qui avait été toute étonnée de découvrir les articles de Sanae. Ça l'avait fait bien rire. Décidément sa réputation de garçon manquée avait traversée toute la ville et pourtant elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts au collège. Pas assez apparemment. Mais cette année, ils la verraient autrement. Ses amis l'avaient pour la première fois regardé comme une fille en s'attardant sur ses courbes, ce qui était une victoire en soi. Cette journée commençait bien. Une fois en classe, elle s'installa au milieu. Elle savait que ceux qui étaient devant étaient considérés comme des acharnés du travail tandis que derrière s'asseyaient les voyous. Sa place était un équilibre, elle n'était ni une fille sage ni une fille turbulente, elle était normale en somme. Quand elle était arrivée quelques garçons lavaient jeté un coup d'œil approbateur dans sa direction. De mieux en mieux. Elle posa ses affaires sur la chaise d'a côté pour Yukari et sur celle de devant pour Ryô. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après en se disputant. Elle les regarda avec tendresse. Si son histoire d'amour était finie, une autre avait commencée. Elle comptait bien aider sa meilleure amie qui l'avait toujours soutenue pour Tsubasa. Et puis elle connaissait bien Ryô et elle voyait bien que son amie ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle avait trouvée une nouvelle motivation. Peu à peu la salle se remplit et tout le monde s'assit. Il restait une place à sa gauche côté fenêtre. Personne ne l'avait choisi parce que l'après midi le soleil tapait dessus et c'était gênant. Pauvre à celui qui hériterait de cette place mais ne dit-on pas que les absents ont toujours tort ? Le professeur entra et commença sa présentation

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Je suis M. Morita et je serais votre professeur principal cette année. C'est votre première rentrée dans ce lycée et je vais vous présenter la façon dont se déroule la vie dans l'établissement…

Lasse d'un discours entendu depuis sa première rentrée scolaire elle tourna la tête par la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait que le ciel mais cela suffit à la faire rêver. Elle aura voulu voyager, découvrir des pays, des cultures, des traditions. Elle avait rapidement établie qu'elle apprécie tout ce qui touche à l'actualité, au monde, aux informations, elle avait envie de voyager, de défendre des causes, de pouvoir aider son prochain de quelque manière qu'il soit. Un métier tout prêt s'était promit à elle : le journalisme. Elle y avait bien réfléchie et elle se disait que ça pourrait lui convenir. Elle s'était renseignée et elle avait été très intéressé par la « Jochi-daigaku ». C'était une université réputée pour les études journalisme à Tokyo. Autant dire qu'elle avait intérêt à se faire un bon dossier pendant ces trois ans. L'idée lui avait d'autant plus plu que si elle se consacrait à ses études elle éviterai de penser à sa tristesse et à son chagrin. Elle avait affirmée à Yukari que tout allait bien mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher combien elle était mal persuadée que ça ne pourrait que l'aider parce qu'elle n'aurait pas d'épaule sur qui pleurer et ainsi elle vaincrait petit à petit sa douleur. Pour l'heure son attention se tourna vers le professeur qui leur annonça la venue d'un nouvel élève.

-Bon j'aimerai introduire un nouveau venu. Soyez accueillant, il vient juste de revenir de France. Entre mon garçon

Le dit garçon entra dans la salle et Ryô ne put s'empêcher de se lever en criant :

-Toi !

-Je suis aussi content de te revoir Ishizaki. Enchanté tous, je m'appelle Tarô Misaki !

« La vraie nouveauté naît toujours dans le retour aux sources. » Edgar Morin 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles

Midi sonnait et les élèves se ruèrent vers la cafétéria pour obtenir quelques douceurs. La bataille faisait rage et les dames de service ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les garçons essayaient d'attraper des bombes au riz tandis que Ryô et Urabe se disputait la dernière canette de Fanta. Impuissant face à cette agitation, le nouveau venu observait ses amis. S'il ne se précipitait pas lui aussi dans la foule, il resterait le ventre vide. Étant de tempérament doux, l'idée de se battre pour de la nourriture ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Du coin de l'œil, Sanae regardait le nouveau venu rieuse, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait son collège au Japon. Il avait l'air terrifié par la chose, alors que ces manifestations étaient courantes et quotidiennes ici. Prise de pitié, elle alla à sa rencontre.

— Misaki ?

Il se tourna l'air perdu vers la jeune fille puis lui sourit

— Ah… Anego !

— Je préfère Sanae.

— Oh, très bien…

Il lui fit un franc sourire et elle se prit immédiatement d'affection pour lui, comme avant, quand on l'appelait Tsubasa et lui, le tandem d'or. Le rappel du capitaine assombrit son humeur, ce que Misaki sembla remarquer.

— Tu vas bien ?

Non il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi doux et prévenant.

— Viens avec nous, nous allons chercher un coin d'herbe tranquille pour manger. Les autres nous rejoindront plus tard. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton repas, je partagerai mon bentô avec toi si ça ne te répugne pas bien entendu, proposa Sanae

— Bien sûr que non mais je ne veux pas prendre de ton repas, déjà que ton bentô n'est pas très grand…

— J'insiste. C'est ton premier jour ici et tu ne connais pas le système. Si tu attends que tout le monde s'en aille il n'y aura plus rien. Je te conseille de t'y prendre plus tôt la prochaine fois ou d'amener ton repas.

— Merci du conseil. Tant pis pour moi, sauter un repas ne me fera pas de mal.

Tout sourire, il s'élança vers la sortie et bien que surprise, la jeune fille le suivait sans rien dire. Il était aussi têtu que son capitaine bien aimé. Décidément, ses joueurs la rendraient tous folle un jour. Yukari sur ses talons, le trio parcourut le nouveau lycée. Après avoir examiné tous les recoins, ils portèrent leur choix sur un carré d'herbe sous l'ombre d'un immense cerisier loin de l'agitation de l'établissement. A peine assise, l'ex-manager tendit son repas au nouveau venu qui le refusa.

— Non je t'assure ce n'est pas la peine.

— Tu en auras plus besoin que moi, je suppose que tu vas faire partie de l'équipe de foot et les tests sont pour cette après midi alors autant être en forme.

— Non vraiment ! Si besoin j'irai m'acheter des sucreries au combini pour tenir le coup à l'entraînement. Tu es gentille Anego… Sanae.

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ryô arriva avec son bruit habituel et se jeta sur son compagnon en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

— Alors mon petit Tarô!

Il renversa sur sa tête un certain nombre de paquets avant de déclarer :

— Je t'ai rapporté à manger. Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, j'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Cette attention fit sourire ses amis, quand il voulait, Ryô pouvait vraiment être adorable... Misaki le remercia et tout le monde se mit à manger tout en discutant. Les garçons posaient tout un tas de questions à leur ami.

— Tu aurais du nous dire que tu revenais, dit Teppei.

— Ça s'est décidé si vite que j'ai à peine eut le temps de tout ranger et de dire au revoir à mes amis français que j'étais dans l'avion.

— En tout cas on est bien content que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir remplacer Tsubasa et...

— Ryô ! L'interrompit Yukari

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

— Tu pourrais trouver autre chose pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Enchantée, je suis Yukari Nishimoto, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous connaître avant. J'ai rencontré l'équipe au collège.

— Ah, une nouvelle supporter.

Ils continuèrent à parler des souvenirs qui les liaient les uns aux autres. Ne manquait plus que Tsubasa. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis son départ. Est-ce que le voyage s'était bien passé, est-ce que tout allait bien pour lui ? Toutes ses questions, Sanae se les posait tous les soirs, même si elle savait qu'il ne ressentait pas la même affection pour elle que pour Kumi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Il lui manquait tellement. Bien qu'encore triste de sa peine de cœur, la lycéenne avait décidé d'aller voir les Ohzora après les cours afin d'avoir des renseignements, elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle ne le faisait pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour les autres qui demandaient jour après jour après leur capitaine. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin du déjeuner, ils se séparèrent et chacun rejoignit sa classe. L'après-midi se passa lentement et seul l'ex-numéro 11 semblait incommodé par le soleil. En effet, celui-ci tapait contre les vitres en verre ce qui surchauffait sa place. Le joueur croisa le regard amical de sa voisine et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, à se mêler de tout, à vouloir aider les autres. Il ne serait même pas étonné qu'elle aille quémander des stores auprès de la direction. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche. Une des qualités que Misaki appréciait chez elle et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié surtout ! L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et tout le lycée se rua en direction des affiches pour les tests sportifs. Comme à l'accoutumée, celle qui concernait le club de football attirait le plus grand public. Néanmoins Nankatsu disposait d'un très bon ensemble sportif qui variait les activités : baseball, tennis, volleyball et athlétisme qui se détachaient des sports basiques comme le judo, le karaté ou encore le kendô. Sanae avait choisi de tenter sa chance au club de gymnastique tandis que sa meilleure amie signait une nouvelle année dans le management de l'équipe de football du lycée. Cependant le lycée était grand et donc les élèves passaient par ordre alphabétique, en conséquence certains ne passeraient que le lendemain. Une personne se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'établissement tout en observant le stade. Il était plein à craquer. La réputation de Nankatsu n'était plus à faire et tous avaient espoir de rentrer dans la prestigieuse équipe qui avait fait rêver bon nombre de japonais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendront sans leur pilier principal ? Pensa l'observateur, non elle ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon. Il devait être heureux là-bas à jouer au football. C'est ça Sanae, pense positivement, s'encouragea-t-elle.

— Sanae !

L'interpellée vit Misaki Tarô arriver en courant vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'aborda.

— Tu rentres chez toi ?

— Oui je ne passe les tests que demain.

— Comme moi, tu voudrais bien qu'on rentre ensemble, d'après les garçons nous habitons dans la même direction.

— Ah… Euh oui si tu veux.

— Quelque chose te gêne ?

— Non c'est que... J'avais l'intention de passer chez les Ohzora et ils habitent à l'opposé de chez moi donc…

— Je peux t'accompagner ?

Surprise par la proposition, Sanae le dévisagea, suspicieuse. Que diable voulait-il faire chez les Ohzora alors que Tsubasa n'y était pas ? Quoique elle, c'était pareil, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle avait tant fréquenté avant les concours d'entrée au lycée. Toute à ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son ami d'enfance la regardait avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Quand elle réalisa, elle réagit immédiatement.

— Quoi ? dit-elle agressive.

Elle plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Sa voix intérieure venait de lui rappeler sa nouvelle résolution : changer sa façon d'être... Enfin sauf avec Ryô, sinon plus rien ne serait drôle dans sa vie. A son plus grand étonnement son interlocuteur se mit à rire.

— Ah ! Je te retrouve !

Justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Au fond peut-être qu'elle serait toujours la même pour eux malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de changer.

— Tu sais Sanae, quand je suis rentré dans la salle, je ne me serais absolument pas douté que tu en faisais partie. Tu as tellement changé physiquement. Bon tu es toujours aussi jolie et même plus je dirais et…

Sa remarque la fit rougir, elle jolie ? Alors qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fille complètement survoltée et garçon manqué par-dessus le marché ? Elle l'aurait pris comme une insulte s'il n'avait pas rajouté qu'elle l'était plus maintenant. Ça lui faisait plaisir mais Misaki avait toujours été prévenant avec tout le monde alors elle se demandait si il ne disait pas ça par simple politesse.

— … Et tu n'es plus aussi enthousiaste ou alors tu le montres moins parce que j'ai gardé un bon souvenir de tes encouragements.

— Un bon souvenir ? J'étais une furie !

— De mon point de vue tu étais une très bonne supporter, ça faisait chaud au cœur de te voir à chaque match.

— Tu es bien le premier à me le dire, Ryô dit que je terrorise ses fans ! Même si je ne pense pas qu'il en ait.

— Je suis certain qu'ils seraient tristes si un jour tu n'étais plus à leurs côtés.

Pour la jeune fille c'était vite dit, après tout personne n'était irremplaçable et le dernier exemple en date qui le prouvait était sa défaite face à Kumi Sugimoto. Cette jeune fille qui paraissait si innocente et naïve avait su charmer le capitaine, cela dit, elle préférait oublier cette période. Malheureusement Misaki allait la lui rappeler bon gré, mal gré.

— Mais tu veux que je te dise ce qui n'a pas changé chez toi ?

— Je ne sais pas si je veux entendre la réponse, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

— Tu es toujours aussi amoureuse de Tsubasa.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle stoppa net son avancée. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui et elle regratta immédiatement de ne pas mieux savoir cacher ses sentiments quand il s'agissait de Tsubasa.

— Ce midi quand on parlait de lui, tu semblais ailleurs. Tu l'aimes toujours autant hein ?

Sanae ne répondit rien et continua sa route, désolée que n'importe qui puisse lire en elle comme un livre en elle. C'est vrai que Misaki était un peu plus que n'importe qui, il n'empêche qu'il y a bien trois ans qu'il ne l'a pas côtoyée. De son côté, le nouveau venu s'inquiétait de l'absence de réponse de son amie, il avait le sentiment qu'il était allé trop loin et avait réveillé de nouvelles blessures. Or il détestait blesser les autres. Aussi il s'empressa de faire ses excuses avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée des Ohzora qui était en vue.

— Sanae, je voulais m'excuser si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure…

— Non ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

— Ce n'était pas avisé de te parler de lui alors qu'il est…

— Stop ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Fin de l'histoire. Oh Bonjour Mme Ohzora !

— Sanae ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, entre. Mais qui est avec toi ?

— Tarô Misaki madame. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

— Oh ! Mon petit Misaki !

Aussitôt dit, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte d'ours. Son fils et lui avaient été proches, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'en souvienne. Pendant qu'ils échangeaient des banalités, Anego se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva le père de celui qui occupait son cœur.

— Sanae !

— M. Ohzora ! Je suis contente de vous revoir.

Il lui serra la main sans relever son air gêné. Il avait toujours représenté le patriarche de la famille. Imposant et fort, il forçait le respect et intimidait particulièrement son invitée par sa prestance. Ce qui avait toujours contrasté avec la complicité qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes femmes. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle avait cherché l'affection de celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu comme belle-mère.

— Chéri tu te souviens de Misaki ?

— Bien évidemment, viens par là mon garçon.

Il le serra dans ses bras tout en lui tapotant le dos. Tous prient place et échangèrent des regards gênés avant que M. Ohzora ose briser le silence en s'intéressant au retour du jeune nippon qui devint tout de suite le centre de la conversation. Il parla de son père, de peintures, de Paris, de son retour au Japon. Son ton était calme et posé, ainsi ils avaient l'impression d'être uniquement entre adultes. Natsuko Ohzora écoutait avec attention le récit de celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de son fils. En lui, elle trouvait une consolation au départ de son propre enfant. Son chagrin s'atténuait chaque jour mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentit mieux que d'habitude. Son mari constata le teint meilleur de sa femme et posa une main sur sa jambe avant de s'adresser à l'adolescente.

— Alors Sanae qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez nous ?

— Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Tsubasa.

— Décidément tu ne viendras jamais que pour lui, répondit Natsuko.

Elle fit un clin d'œil entendu qui acheva Sanae dans sa dignité.

— Je suis désolée. Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait de visite de courtoisie, c'est qu'avec les préparatifs de la rentrée et les vacances, je n'ai guère eu le temps de...

— Du calme ! Je ne te reproche rien.

Car c'était vrai qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Si elle souffrait en tant que mère, elle savait que Sanae souffrait en tant que femme, car désormais elle était bien loin de la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son déménagement. Ensemble, elles trouveraient le moyen de surmonter les difficultés liées au départ de l'enfant prodige. C'était naturel parce qu'elles avaient plus une relation mère-fille qu'amie-amie.

— Et bien pour tout te dire, reprit Natsuko, comme tu es une femme ma réponse ne te satisfera pas mais tu sais combien les hommes sont peu bavards et plus particulièrement quand ils sont footballeurs. Bref, il est bien arrivé, Roberto est allé le chercher à l'aéroport. L'après-midi il a visité le club. Il est dans une sorte d'internat pour les gens du club. Il a un compagnon de chambre qui s'appelle Pepe. Drôle de nom tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, ils ont été pris dans l'équipe et ils s'entendent plutôt bien. A ce propos, il m'a dit de te remercier pour les baskets. Il les a mises pour les tests et désormais elles lui portent chance.

Cette conclusion fit sourire la brune, elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée, de cette façon il ne l'oublierait pas et elle sera toujours dans son esprit. Le sourire qu'elle affichait en ce moment n'avait échappé à personne et plus particulièrement à Tarô Misaki. Il était content qu'elle aille mieux. Comme son amie, il exprima sa joie d'apprendre que son ami allait mieux et regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles. A cela son père rit et sa mère s'empressa d'y ajouter son petit commentaire.

— Tu connais Tsubasa, égal à lui-même. Pas un seul coup de fil pour dire que tout se passait bien et pendant ce temps, je me ronge les sangs. Pas toi Sanae ?

Le jeune japonaise rougit à cette allusion et jeta un regard abattu en direction de ses ongles. Si elle pouvait les appeler comme ça. On voyait bien que la jeune fille les avait mordus jusqu'au sang, faisant du tort à une superbe manucure que sa cousine lui avait offert. Si elle la voyait, elle lui aurait sans doute enfoncé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer. Malgré tout, elle recommencerait. Ses ongles étaient le miroir de son anxiété et de son mal d'amour, et elle ne guérirait que lorsque son cœur recollera les morceaux.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux te donner son numéro et tu l'appelleras toi-même

— Oh non, madame, je n'oserai pas. Je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

— Bêtises ! Allez prends-le.

Obligée, elle prit le papier qu'on lui tendait avant de suivre la maîtresse de maison qui s'échappait en direction de la cuisine pour y préparer le thé. La fragrance des feuilles de thé eut le temps de se répandre avant qu'elle n'ose proposer son aide.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Oui je veux bien, peux-tu sortir le service à thé ?

Sanae s'empressa de s'exécuter tout en observant Natsuko du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le teint très pâle et cela l'inquiétait.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Autant qu'une mère peut l'être quand son fils unique la quitte.

— Je suis désolée.

— Mais pourquoi cette question ?

— Vous me semblez malade.

— Ah…

Elle rit joyeusement.

— C'est-ce qu'on appelle les joies de la grossesse !

— Comment ?

— Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je suis enceinte !

La surprise lui fit lâcher brusquement les tasses qui s'entrechoquèrent avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

— Je suis désolée…

— Ce n'est rien Sanae, tu n'es pas blessée au moins.

— Non madame.

Encore sous le choc, l'adolescente regardait son ventre fixement, essayant de deviner une rondeur. Avoir un bébé, le rêve de toute femme. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle se voyait le ventre gonflé, rond, portant l'enfant de son bien-aimé. Ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement fous, ils étaient impossibles. C'est pourquoi elle jalousait cette future mère en dépit des félicitations qu'elle aurait du lui adresser. La propriétaire des lieux avait eu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle partageait des choses avec Tsubasa et le futur bébé aussi, serait plus proche de son champion qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Une larme, une traîtresse coula sur sa joue reflet de la profonde peine qu'elle avait. Elle regrettait sincèrement d'être venue dans cette maison, cette maison qui renfermait tant de souvenirs, cette maison ou elle avait tant espéré un futur avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que quinze ans et elle était désespérée. Elle se mourrait d'amour pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais vu qu'en elle une infirmière personnelle, une fille qui lui faisait à manger quand il avait faim, celle qui apportait les rafraîchissements et les citrons au miel pendant la mi-temps. Sans prévenir, elle craqua. Son interlocutrice vînt la prendre dans ses bras.

— Oh Sanae ! On dirait que c'est toi qui es enceinte. Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle te bouleverserait à ce point.

Instinct maternel ou expérience, elle lui massa le dos pour la calmer. La méthode portait ses fruits et Sanae reniflait certes mais ne pleurait plus. Inquiets des bruits qu'ils avaient entendus, les deux hommes de la maison étaient venus aux nouvelles et on leur assura que tout allait bien. Prévenant, Tarô prit le plateau de thé pour soulager son amie qui semblait avoir des problèmes d'équilibre. Elle fût agréablement surprise de cette attention, c'est sûr que ça la changeait de Tsubasa !

— Je tiens à vous présenter mes félicitations pour le bébé, M Ohzora, j'ai été surprise. Tsubasa ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet, dit Sanae.

— C'est parce qu'il ne le sait pas. Nous voulions lui faire la surprise à son retour.

La future maman rit comme une enfant, toute excitée. Elle était la preuve que même si Tsubasa était parti, le monde continuait de tourner sans lui, et Sanae savait qu'elle devait apprendre à faire de même. Se guérir de lui, et on combat le mal par le mal, aussi elle fit une proposition qui surprit tout le monde.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, de l'aide, d'un service, que je vous assiste pour certaines tâches tout au long de votre grossesse vous pouvez m'appeler. A toute heure du jour comme de la nuit.

Natsuko toucha son ventre et regarda son mari et tous les deux la remercièrent sincèrement. Après tout Mme Ohzora allait bientôt se retrouver seule, sans fils ni mari pour l'aider.

— Tout comme Sanae vous pouvez m'appeler en cas de problème, je serais ravi de vous aider, ajouta Tarô.

Contents de leur visite, les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent en promettant de passer dans la semaine. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient été silencieux. Chacun se perdait dans ses pensées, pour l'une il était question de cette après-midi chez les Ohzora pour l'autre de la journée riche en événements qu'il avait passée.

— J'habite cette maison.

Elle lui indiqua une imposante bâtisse et il la regarda ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Voyant sa confusion, elle se permit de sourire.

— Est-ce que tu sauras retrouver ton chemin tout seul jusque chez toi ou as-tu besoin qu'on t'accompagne ?

Un peu perdu il la regarda puis il sembla retrouver ses esprits et ses joues rosirent sans trop qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

— Je suis désolé j'avais oublié que nous devions rentrer chez nous à la base. Heu… oui je saurais rentrer chez moi.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui et quand bien même, je me débrouillerai, je suis un homme et je ne vais certainement pas me faire raccompagner et laisser une aussi jolie fille rentrer chez elle toute seule si tard, ce n'est pas prudent.

Émue par sa remarque, elle profita du compliment avant de se demander comment les japonais pouvaient-ils être aussi déprimants. N'importe quelle jeune fille verrait bien que Tarô n'avait pas grandi parmi des mufles et footballeurs par dessus le marché. Toute à sa rage intérieure, elle tenta de se calmer en se rappelant à quel point son nouveau voisin était charmant. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa quelques mots.

— Je sens que je vais adorer les français ! Allez à demain !

Perplexe par ses derniers mots, le jeune homme finit par rentrer chez lui, où il trouva son père en train de déballer des cartons. Le temps de grignoter quelque chose, il se mit lui aussi à la tâche jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée de cours s'annonçait, morne et ennuyeux était les mots d'ordre qu'on lisait sur tous ses visages fatigués de devoir se lever si tôt après un mois de grasse matinée. Lors de la troisième heure de l'après midi, le professeur en charge de la classe du quatuor s'absenta. Ce qui permit à Ryô et Misaki de bavarder au sujet des tests qui se dérouleraient dans moins de deux heures. Sanae avait choisi de consacrer son temps libre à la bibliothèque du lycée et démunie, Yukari préféra la suivre. Cependant cette dernière fût interceptée par l'entraîneur de l'équipe et elle se résolut à le suivre. Sa meilleure amie continua son chemin en quête d'un livre sur une bonne nutrition, elle avait perdu du poids cet été et elle entendait bien ne pas le reprendre. Surtout que maintenant, elle ne ferait plus de footing ! Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tendit sa main vers une haute étagère quand une main la devança. Elle s'apprêtait à pester contre le propriétaire de cette main quand ce dernier lui tendit le livre convoité.

— Merci.

— Je t'en prie. Nakazawa Sanae ?

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais te parler.

Du côté de la salle des professeurs, Yukari rencontra le nouveau coach de l'équipe. Il semblait plus sévère que celui du collège mais amical tout de même. Pour l'heure, il discutait entraînement, alimentation, rangement, propreté, etc. La manager se retenait de ne pas bailler ennuyée par ce discours, elle aurait préféré suivre Sanae à la bibliothèque. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vues cet été, ce qui était une nouveauté. Sanae et elle avaient toujours été proches, elles avaient une relation tant amicale que fraternelle.

— Mlle Nishimoto !

— Hein ? Heu... Oui pardon, vous disiez ?

— Je disais que j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous par mon collègue du collège.

— Ah merci.

— C'est pourquoi je vais vous nommer manager en chef.

— C'est trop d'honneur. Mais je ne pense pas être la personne la plus apte à ce rôle.

— De toutes les jeunes filles que j'ai rencontré pour ce poste vous êtes la plus mûre, toutes celles qui se sont présentées ne sont qu'une bande d'écervelée attirées plus par les joueurs que par le sport en lui-même. Vous êtes parfaite.

— Je pensais à celle qui était à ce poste l'an dernier.

— Vous parlez de Mlle Nakazawa ? Demanda l'entraîneur

— Vous la connaissez ?

— Oui. Je l'ai côtoyée lors du stage d'été de Tsubasa au sein de notre lycée. Elle l'accompagnait tous les jours. Elle se chargeait de vérifier son alimentation et de lui bander la cheville avant les entraînements. Même si il était guéri, il devait prendre des précautions d'après le médecin. Elle m'avait fait bonne impression.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi à l'aise dans ce rôle, rajouta la jeune fille

— Peut-être mais elle ne s'est pas proposée.

— Elle a décidé de faire un club qui lui prend du temps, mais si vous pouvez arranger les horaires je vous promets de la convaincre, répondit Yukari

— C'est entendu. Et bien nous en avons fini. Je vous vois ce soir.

— Bien coach.

La nouvelle « chef » s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle où elle retrouva Sanae plongée dans son livre. Quand elle l'aperçut en relevant la tête, elle parût soudainement plus excitée. Yukari n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait que le professeur de mathématiques fit son entrée coupant cours à toute discussion. Bien que ce ne soit pas matière à les arrêter. Sanae griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'elle lança à son amie. Cette dernière la rattrapa facilement, signe de nombreuses années d'expérience à cette pratique, en revanche, ce qu'elle y lut, elle ne s'y était pas préparée. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ces mots ensemble dans une même phrase. Elle l'avait toujours souhaité pour celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur mais pas dans ces circonstances. Elle déchira le petit papier et se mordit le poing pour ne pas trahir le secret qu'elle portait entre ses mains. Elle lisait et relisait ces mots et elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

« J'ai un copain. Te raconterai à la pause. Sanae »

L'amour c'est quand l'envie vous prend qu'on ait envie de vous. Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Kanda

Après une matinée éreintante, la pause déjeuner était enfin arrivée. Les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec difficulté. En effet Ryô avait voulu savoir pourquoi, où, avec qui, comment. Rien qui ne leur avait facilité la tâche c'est donc par un coup sur la tête que Yukari avait réglée le problème. Pour plus de tranquillité et être sur qu'elles n'étaient pas espionnées, elles sortirent du lycée. A peine assise, Sanae se retrouva assaillie de questions par sa meilleure amie.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? commença-t-elle

L'interrogée sourit, la curiosité de son amie avait toujours été sans limite, comme Ryô , comme quoi qui se ressemble, s'assemble !

-Du calme, Yuki. Je vais t'expliquer. Bon. Tout à l'heure quand je suis passée à la bibliothèque, je voulais un livre mais je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper et quelqu'un est venu m'aider. Il s'appelle Koshi Kanda.

-Kanda ? Le champion de KickBoxe ?

-Peut-être, je ne le connais que de vu a vrai dire.

-Et alors ? Quel rapport entre ton petit ami et Kanda ?

-J'y viens. Il a demandé à me parler et il m'a fait une déclaration d'amour.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté ? Répondit-elle outragée

-Et pourquoi pas, rétorqua Sanae, laisse moi t'expliquer avant de te faire une idée négative sur moi. Il avait l'air sincère et vraiment amoureux de moi alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? J'ai passé des années à courir après Tsubasa et au final on me l'a volé. Qu'est-ce qui me reste à part une profonde peine ? J'ai toujours eu un poids sur le cœur, je m'y étais habituée, c'était une vieille amie. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien ni personne...

-Ne dis pas ça Sanae. Tu nous a nous.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. À son plus grand dam, Sanae laissa couler quelques larmes avant de les essuyer rageusement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'oublier, l'oublier pour pouvoir avancer.

-Le fait d'être aimée, reprit-elle, ça fait du bien. De se dire que quelqu'un pense à moi, qu'il me trouve jolie et qui sera à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles, m'a fait revivre en quelque sorte. J'y ai vu l'occasion de sortir de ma dépression. Pour oublier quelqu'un, il faut penser à un autre.

-Oui je suis d'accord mais ce n'est pas un peu précipité ? Tu ne connais même pas Kanda !

-J'aurais le temps pour çà. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on connaît quelqu'un qu'on ait fait pour être avec lui. Regarde, je connaissais Tsubasa beaucoup mieux que Kumi et pourtant, pourtant...

-Ne te fais pas du mal, ma chérie.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai dit oui. Je veux passer à autre chose et qui sait peut-être que je tomberais amoureuse avec le temps. Au pire des cas, je ne m'engage à rien.

-Mais Sanae ça ne te ressemble tellement pas.

-Yukari, l'ancienne Sanae, Anego, est morte. Elle n'existe plus.

Non loin des jeunes filles, sous un cerisier, des garçons étaient en pleine discussion...de football bien évidemment. Ryô se ventait d'avoir déjà sa place pendant que certains étaient angoissés par les sélections. En effet, les lycéens avaient un meilleur niveau de jeu que certains d'entre eux. Tarô regardait la scène indifférent. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop à cet après-midi, il n'avait jamais joué en Club depuis son départ et il avait l'habitude de passer d'équipe en équipe. Aussi il était plus serein quand aux épreuves. Pour l'heure, ces pensées étaient dirigé vers une jeune fille qui ne cessait de l'étonner depuis son retour. Son calme et sa féminité étaient les premières choses qui l'avait frappé. Bien sur, il constatait bien qu'elle tentait de dompter son caractère naturel. Hier alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, elles l'avait laissé s'exprimer et aujourd'hui elle avait paru différente a son retour de la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à présent, elle était tellement triste. Sans doute lié au départ de Tsubasa, selon lui. Il ne savait pas exactement quelles relations son meilleur ami entretenait avec Sanae, mais il espérait qu'elle dépasse un jour plus que de la simple amitié.

-Je vous dit que pour vous trois ce sera un test de routine, dit Ishizaki

-Mamoru a raison, avec notre capitaine on jouait bien parce que c'était lui qui faisait le jeu, lui répondit Taki

-A ce que je sache quand vous étiez à Shutetsu vous jouiez très bien et sans l'aide de Tsubasa. Et c'est la Nankatsu qui a remporté trois fois le titre et pas seulement une seule personne. Croyez vous qu'il serait allé si loin sans vous ? Vous étiez une équipe, chacun avait ses qualités et c'est ce qui faisait votre force. Si vous n'aviez aucun talent, vous auriez été une équipe parmi tant d'autres et ce n'est pas le cas alors ne perdez pas confiance en vous.

-Tarô a raison les amis, on est les meilleurs !

-Dit donc le macaque, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

A cette boutade lancée par Urabe, toute la joyeuse équipe se mit à rire. Ils avaient retrouvé leur entrain et leur bonne humeur. Tous étaient conscient que le mental avait une importante place dans une victoire, et leur capitaine, le leur avait prouvé plus d'une fois.

-Dites vous avez une idée de ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire ?

-Je sais pas Taki mais en tout cas elles ne veulent pas qu'on soit au coura nt, lui répondit Morisaki

-Mais avoue que c'est louche, pas vrai Ishizaki ?

-Oui c'est sur, j'ai bien envie d'aller les espionner, tiens !

-Je te le déconseille. A force de vouloir connaître tout ce qui concerne Sanae tu finiras par trouver les ennuis, assura Oda.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet !

-On l'est tous mais elle n'est pas seule. Yukari est avec elle, le rassura Izawa

Le silence se fit. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé en la présence du revenant. Ils étaient tous tellement bavards et joyeux. Le doute se fit rapidement dans son esprit, il avait compris au fur et à mesure qu'Anego avait un problème. Mais il n' en avait pas assez entendu pour trouver le nœud du problème. Se sentant à l'écart de la conversation, il osa demander quelques informations.

-Excusez moi mais je ne vous suis plus vraiment.

Les garçons se regardèrent comme s'ils hésitaient à le mettre dans la confidence. Finalement Ryô secoua la tête.

-Tu as le droit de savoir. On forme une équipe. Ben voilà...en fait, on ne sait rien.

Pour le coup, il tomba de haut. Tant de suspens pour rien ? Incrédule, il attendit plus de justification. Kisugi s'en chargea.

-En fait, on ne fait que supposer. Sanae va mal depuis... deux mois je dirais. Bon on savait tous que le départ de Tsubasa allait la rendre triste mais on pensait que ça attendrait l'aéroport mais un jour, elle est devenue bizarre. Elle nous évitait, elle était triste et elle ne nous adressait jamais la parole. Pour nous il était clair qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tsubasa mais il dit qu'il ne sait pas et que son comportement l'a autant chamboulé que nous. On est dans le brouillard total mais depuis la rentrée elle va beaucoup mieux alors on attend que ça lui passe.

Ils méditèrent tous ces paroles. Chacun s'accordait à dire que Sanae n'était plus vraiment la même et que malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour sourire, il n'était pas aussi sincère que d'habitude.

-Cette Yukari, Sanae et elle s'entendent bien ? Questionna Misaki

-Oui elles sont comme des sœurs. C'est sa meilleure amie, dit Ryô

-Et si vous voulez mon avis y a pas qu'elle qui s'entend très bien avec Yukari, lança Taki

Les joues du joueurs concernés se colorèrent vivement. Il protesta de façon virulente ce qui bien évidemment ne fit qu'amplifier l'attitude goguenarde de ses amis. Ces derniers acquiesçaient le sourire pleins de sous-entendus. Une atmosphère ambiante s'installa. En cet instant, ils étaient tous redevenus des enfants, ces enfants qui étaient unis par un même sport, ce sport qui était à l'origine de leur amitié et cette amitié qui était si forte qu'elle se fichait du temps et des séparations. A les voir, personne ne penserai qu'ils viennent de retrouver un ami après trois ans d'absence, ni qu'un de leur ami venait de les quitter pour trois ans. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Quand l'un partait, l'autre revenait. C'est Tarô qui remarqua me premier le garçon de haute stature qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Comme il s'avançait d'un pas ferme et qu'il avait tout l'air d'un voyou avec sa coiffure et sa façon de porter l'uniforme, le jeune homme jugea bon de prévenir ses camarades en pleine lutte. Ces derniers s'interrompirent pour faire face à l'individu qui dévisageait l'assistance. Après un duel de regard avec Ishizaki, il lâcha quelques mots :

-Je cherche Nakazawa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Réagit Ishizaki

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde le singe.

-De quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Deux des ses coéquipiers le retinrent tandis qu'il hurlait qu'il allait lui en coller une. Son adversaire n'attendait visiblement que ça et déjà il relevait ses manches. Tarô tenta de s'interposer entre eux.

-STOP !

Surpris par le changement de ton, les deux bagarreurs s'arrêtèrent net.

-Ishizaki, il t'as juste demandé où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver Sanae. Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a, à lui répondre, dit Tarô avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu, quand à toi, avant de demander ou elle est, tu aurais pu te présenter et nous dire pour quelles raisons tu la cherches.

-Mes raisons me concernent. Je m'appelle Koshi Kanda et je suis comme vous en première année de lycée. Content ?

Ignorant le ton insolent, Misaki hocha la tête après avoir consulté ses amis du regard. Ishizaki ne put donc que capituler devant la majorité.

-Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver de cette façon.

-Je suis heureux que nous soyions réconciliés, lanca sarcastiquement lKanda Tout ça c'est super mais personne n'a répondu à ma question.

-Sanae est avec Yukari, dit Taki. Elles sont allées manger entre filles.

-Et vous savez où ?

-Pourquoi ?

Le perturbateur fixa le trop protecteur grand frère dans les yeux.

-C'est privé ! Oh et puis tu me saoule ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre pour me renseigner. Eh le macaque ! T'as bien fait de ne pas te mesurer à moi. Je suis champion de Kick-Boxing et je n'essuierais pas une pareille provocation la prochaine fois alors fais gaffe.

Sur ces mots il se retourna et rebroussa chemin.

Les filles revenaient de leur promenade un peu avant la sonnerie, histoire de passer quelques minutes avec les garçons avant de retourner en cours. C'est arrivées près de la porte principale que Sanae remarqua Kanda. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle envoya sa meilleure amie devant en lui disant de ne pas l'attendre. Le regard appuyé qu'elle lui lança ne laissa aucun doute sur les précisions qu'elle lui demanderait à son retour en classe. N'y prêtant pas attention, Sanae se dirigea vers son nouveau petit ami.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle

-Je te cherchais, je suis allé voir tes amis et...

-Attend ! Tu es allé voir Ryô ?

-Oui mais je ne lui ai rien dit comme tu me l'avais demandé, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux cacher le fait qu'on soient ensemble.

La jeune fille se libéra brusquement en jetant des coup d'œil anxieux à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne les avaient vus.

-Évite les démonstrations d'affections en public s'il te plaît. Viens allons à l'écart.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

-Kanda, je...

-Koshi. Appelle moi Koshi.

-OK. Koshi j'ai eu des moments difficiles cet été et les garçons ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils sont complètement perdus alors je ne veux pas qu'ils soient désorientés en apprenant notre relation. Et puis Ryô est comme mon grand frère, il n'apprécierai pas et il s'inquiète suffisamment pour moi sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter.

-D'accord. On rentre ensemble ce soir ?

-J'ai les test pour mon Club, toi aussi non ?

-J'ai ramené le titre de champion au collège, mon inscription n'est qu'une formalité.

Son assurance la fit sourire et elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

-Prétentieux !

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est oui ou non ?

-Tu serais prêt à m'attendre ?

-Je vais même venir te voir.

-Ah ça non !

-J'ai hâte de te voir en juste-corps.

-J'ai le regret de te dire que je ne serais qu'en short

-Ça me convient. Alors on rentre ensemble ?

Le froncement de sourcils indiquait clairement au jeune homme qu'elle était face à un sacré dilemme. Certes elle devrait accepter mais qu'allais-t-elle dire à Misaki? Il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux pour rentrer ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'on soit seuls.

-Pourquoi ?

-Misaki et moi nous empruntons le même chemin et nous rentrons ensemble.

-Dis lui que tu ne peux pas cette fois ci.

-Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ?

-Je ne sais pas...Sanae, je veux vraiment t'accompagner jusque chez toi ce soir.

Elle était désolé pour lui. Elle avait acceptée d'être sa petite amie à elle d'en assumer les conséquences.

-Avec un peu de chance, je passerais avant lui et je finirais plus tôt et je lui dirais que je ne peux pas l'attendre.

-Faisons comme ça.

-Bon je dois aller en cours, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Attend ! Tu pars comme ça ? Même pas un petit bisou ?

Un peu de sang vînt colorer les joues de la jeune lycéenne. Son petit ami voyait bien qu'elle était embarrassée mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de ce baiser. Peut-être est-elle prude, après tout. Pour cette fois il laisserait couler. Sanae était soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et elle s'excusa en guise de remerciement.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment prête pour ce genre de chose. Je...patiente un peu...promis je le ferais mais la...excuse moi je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle repartait quand il l'attrapa par le coude, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-A vos ordres mademoiselle.

Il lui fit un baise-main qui la fit rougir encore plus qu'avant. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la traite de cette façon, encore moins venant de la part d'un garçon qui n'était pas de sa famille. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus féminine. Enfin quelqu'un qui la traitait comme une jeune fille. En classe, un jeune homme connu pour ses idioties mais aussi pour être sur-protecteur attendait sa « sœur » de pied ferme. Il tambourinait du pied depuis le retour de Yukari qui n'avais pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle était revenue seule. Malheureusement, le début du cours ne lui laissa pas le temps de la cuisiner. Aussi à la fin du cour il se précipita à sa rencontre ?

-Est-ce que tu connais un certain Kanda ? commença-t-il

-Vaguement pourquoi ? Soupira Sanae

-Il te cherchait. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque, il voulait sans doute me parler d'un livre.

-Si tu veux mon avis, les livres ça doit pas être son truc, ricana Taki

-C'est pas parce que c'est un boxeur que vous êtes obligé de le cataloguer, objecta Yukari

-Parce que tu connais ses activités !

-Il est champion de KickBoxe, je ne suis pas la seule à la connaître. Tous ceux qui savaient que Tsubasa était capitaine de la Nankatsu ne le connaissait pas forcément, n'est-ce pas Sanae ?

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Les deux amies unies était un duel perdu d'avance pour Ishizaki. Elles étaient toutes les deux têtues et solidaire. Aucune chance de trouver la faille pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il laissa couler et puis Sanae n'avait pas tiqué au prénom de Tsubasa, ce qui le soulageait énormément. Elle était en voie de guérison.

-L'interrogatoire est-il terminé ? Questionna la nouvelle manager.

-Oui mais par mesure de sécurité raccompagnerai Sanae. Ce Kanda ne me dit rien qui vaille, s'adressant à Sanae il ajouta, Comme j'ai passé mes épreuves hier j'irais aussi te voir au club de gymnastique.

-Mais ce n'est pas la peine !

Alors la c'était le pompon. Il allait non seulement venir au club mais en plus la raccompagner ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait croiser Kanda et renforcer ses idées comme quoi il lui voulait quelque chose. Et connaissant son ami malgré qu'il n'est pas de mauvaises attentions envers elle, il naccepterai pas leur relation. Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'elle se donnait pour ne rien lui dire.

-Sanae et moi habitons dans la même direction, je la raccompagnerais, protesta Tarô.

La concernée se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise, dans l'espoir de disparaître et de cette façon régler tous ses problèmes. Si Tsubasa avait partagé ses sentiments, sa vie n'aurait pas été aussi compliquée.

-Ben on est jamais de trop, dit Ryô. Je rentrerai quand même avec vous. De toute façon je voulais voir les performances de Sanae en gymnastique. Je sens qu'on va rigoler.

Pour sa remarque il se prit un coup sur la tête de Yukari qui décida de venir en aide à sa meilleure amie.

-En tant que capitaine provisoire, tu dois aller encourager tes camarades et tes équipiers, tu ne peux pas rater l'autre moitié de sélection.

-Sans doute mais je me fais trop de souci pour Sanae alors je l'accompagnerai tout de même et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

La décision était sans appel et personne n'essaya plus de le convaincre. Les garçons étaient d'accord avec leur ami et Tarô hésitai à s'imposer. Dépitée, Sanae prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Yukari.

-Vous les filles, vous vous déplacer toujours en meute pour aller aux toilettes, vous ne pourriez pas y aller seule ? demanda Mamoru.

Sa question resta sans réponse vu que les filles étaient déjà parties. Dans le couloir, la brune aux longs cheveux en profita pour asticoter sa camarade.

-Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

-Il faut que je le prévienne, répondit-elle en tirant la langue

-Sanae...cette relation est inutile. Que tu le veuille ou non, le football fait parti de ta vie. Nous sommes tes amis et nous sommes dans le milieu. Ta vraie place n'est pas dans un gymnase mais sur un stade de foot.

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis.

-Parce que tu es triste, insista Yukari

-Occupe les le temps que j'aille le voir.

-Et comment veux tu que je fasse ?

-Ouvre les boutons ta chemise et met ta poitrine en avant, Ryô sera fasciné.

Sur un clin d'œil, la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin sous le regard désabusé de sa complice. Cette dernière retourna donc en classe étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire. En chemin, elle croisa Misaki.

-Nishimoto ?

-Personne ne m'appelle comme ça, j'ai l'impression de vieillir de 20 ans alors ce sera Yukari.

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'assurance de son interlocutrice. Il comprenait mieux l'amitié qui les liait elle et son amie d'enfance.

-J'aimerais parler à Sanae.

-Par là.

Elle lui indiqua du pouce une direction et il la remercia avant de poursuivre son chemin. Du côté de la lycéenne, on bavardait. L'ancienne célibataire expliquait à son petit ami les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait à rentrer avec lui, le soir même.

-Et donc, il est paranoïaque et il est persuadé que tu me veux quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'il veut me voir franchir la porte de la maison.

-J'en conclue donc que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais...

-...tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai compris !

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retourna et claqua la porte de sa classe abandonnant sa petite amie penaude devant les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves. Déçue par la réaction de celui qui l'aimait, elle repartit tête basse, c'était sans compter un obstacle de taille. Elle percuta un élève qui eut le réflexe de la rattraper et cet élève n'était autre que le numéro 11 de l'équipe.

-Désolée Misaki, je ne regardais pas ou je mettais les pieds.

-Ce n'est rien est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sanae.

-Vvoila, je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te raccompagne aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai dit que j'allais te ramener tu paraissais vraiment contrariée et je voulais te dire que si je te gênais, je m'en excuse.

-Tu ne me gênes pas du tout Misaki, rit-elle, au contraire je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression., vois-tu je suis le seul que tu appelles par son nom de famille.

-Oh ! Désolé c'était par politesse mais je peux t'appeler Tarô.

-Ça me semble juste puisque je te dis Sanae.

-Et bien voilà ! C'est réglé

-Pas pour ce soir, objecta le joueur

Après un soupir, la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir a toute vitesse. Après quelques hésitations, elle conclue que la seule façon de se sortir de se guêpier était de demander de l'aide.

-Tarô ?Je peux te demander un service ?

-Si je peux t'aider.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir qui déplaira à Ryô s'il l'apprend, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il me raccompagne.

-Tu veux que je le convainque qu'il peut me faire confiance pour te ramener saine et sauve jusque chez toi.

-C'est plus compliqué., dit-elle nerveusement. J'aimerais rentrer...seule. Je n'ai rien contre toi rassure toi mais disons que chacun à son petit jardin secret.

-Je comprend tout à fait. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Rassure moi juste, tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise ?

-Non, non !

-Parce que pour que tu ne veuille rien dire à Ishizaki, insista Tarô.

-Je te rassure, ce n'est rien de répréhensible et Yukari est au courant au pire des cas.

-Au pire des cas ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Alors tu m'aides ?

-D'accord je ferais mon possible.

-Merci tu es un ami !

Elle sautilla pour exprimer sa joie ce que le joueur trouva adorable. Il retrouvai des frayements de la Sanae qu'il avait connu de temps en temps. Certes, il l'appréciai comme elle était mais ce côté énergique qu'elle avait lui plaisait énormément, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle avait ses plus beaux sourires. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque et à son plus grand étonnement, elle rougit. Comme il se moquait d'elle, elle répliqua que son sourire en coin était adorable ce qui lui cloua définitivement le bec et laissa des rougeurs sur ses joues. Apparemment, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Elle prit congé de son ami, elle avait encore à faire et elle promit de revenir à l'heure pour le prochain cours.

-Tu n'auras qu'a dire à Ryô qu'il y a la queue aux toilettes.

Elle pouvait lui faire confiance alors sans appréhension, elle se rendit à nouveau vers la salle de son cher et tendre qui refusa de lui adresser la parole. Décidée à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle fusilla du regard les quelques curieux qui les baissèrent immédiatement. Face à Kanda, elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler en privé ?

-Non, grogna-t-il.

-Je sais que tu es fâché mais je t'apporte des bonnes nouvelles.

-Si elles sont bonnes, pourquoi ne pas me les annoncer en public ?

-Si je te parle ici dans une heure tout le lycée sera au courant de notre relation, bouda Sanae.

-A mon avis ils ont déjà quelques doutes.

Les camarades les dévisageaient essayant de capter quelques bribes de conversation, histoire de propager quelques ragots. Mal à l'aise Sanae supplia Kanda du regard qui abdiqua par souci de réconciliation. Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il menaça tous ses camarades les défendant de médire à leur frisson général parcourut la classe au plus grand bonheur de la lycéenne qui découvrait les avantages d'avoir un petit ami champion de KickBoxe.

-Merci Koshi.

-J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

-Oui, je me suis débrouillée pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble ce soir.

-Quand tu dis seuls, juste toi et moi ? Interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

-Juste nous.

-Et tes copains ?Et pour la gymnastique ?

-Tout est réglé, fais moi confiance.

Il accepta son explication sans problème. Le doute ne ferait que gâcher sa journée maintenant qu'il était de bonne humeur. Content de ces nouvelles, il enlaça sa petite amie qui se crispa mais ne se dégagea pas. Encouragé par ce geste, il la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir si elle accepterai un baiser mais il ne trouva que de la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'élection des délégués

Le groupe avait prévu de se donner rendez vous devant les gymnases. Quelques autres membres de l'équipe avaient accompagnés Ryô par curiosité mais aussi pour passer le temps et décompresser avant le début des épreuves. Sanae et Yukari arrivèrent ensemble et la première était déjà vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, tenue qui justifiait de sa détermination à prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie scolaire. La discussion continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tarô qui paraissait patraque.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquerra Izawa ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, rajouta Sanae

Discrètement, l'interrogé lui fit un clin d'œil qui la rassura car comme les autre, elle était inquiète, toujours plus certes. C'était probablement ses années à s'occuper des joueurs qui avait réveillé un sentiment maternel précoce.

-Voila je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer dans le Club de Nankatsu, expliqua Tarô

La surprise fut générale. Un tourbillon de protestation s'éleva. Chacun se précipita vers le jeune homme pour lui faire par de son talent ou des espoirs que portaient en lui toute l'équipe et même tout l'établissement voir la ville entière. Amusé, le jeune nippon développa pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je pourrais jouer avec vous. Il y a des années que je n'ai pas intégré d'équipe, je ne suis pas sur d'être un atout pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça a très bien marché avec nous lors du mondial Junior, objecta Ryô

-C'est vrai, concéda Tarô, seulement Tsubasa était le meneur de jeu, et je sais que vous attendez de moi que je prenne la relève mais je ne suis pas fait pour ce rôle

L'intonation de sa voix laissait transparaître une véritable angoisse. Ses amis compréhensifs se sentirent un peu honteux du poids qu'il lui avait légué. Ils avaient souvent parlé de ce sujet lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires sans Tsubasa. Personne n'avait voulu de ce poste car il était synonyme de responsabilité. Aussi quand Tarô était rentré, il avait vu en lui la solution de leur problème.

-Écoute, dit Oda, pour moi un capitaine doit être le meilleur d'entre nous, le plus talentueux et quelqu'un qui ne se laisse jamais abattre et tu as ses qualités.

-Il a raison, opina Yukari. Je ne te connais pas mais j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi lorsque les garçons parlent de l'époque ou un certain Wakabayashi, Tsubasa et toi étiez dans la même équipe. Je me rappelle de l'histoire de ton premier match contre Jun Misugi. Quand Tsubasa n'avait plus envie de continuer le match, c'est en partie grâce à toi qu'il est sorti de sa léthargie. Peu de gens en sont capable, je pense.

Bien que comédie au départ, Tarô se sentit plus rassuré. Il avait des amis, si ce n'était une famille, des gens qui l'apprécient et qui le soutienne. Il espérait vraiment que cette spécificité de la Nankatsu durerait dans le temps. Voyant une occasion d'apporter son aide à Sanae, Tarô s'empressa de demander l'assistance de ses amis pour les tests. Il leur expliqua qu'il serait plus confiant s'ils jouaient à ses côtés. Indécis, Ishizaki considéra le pour et le contre avant de capituler. Il savait sa petite sœur capable de se défendre toute seule. Néanmoins, il insista pour qu'elle écoute ses mises en garde avant de la quitter. Ravie de la situation, elle opina et fit un signe de remerciement à son complice alors que Ryô lui tournait le dos. Yukari les suivit en soupirant, et au bout de quelques mètre, elle se retourna et lui lança un avertissement.

-Je veux tous les détails ce soir ! Lanca Yukari avant de partir.

Son amie lui lança un regard courroucé pour sa bêtise mais les garçons ne s'en formalisaient pas croyant que leur nouvelle manager parlait de l'épreuve de gymnastique. Quoiqu'il en soit cette année la facture de téléphone allait être de taille !

o O o

Concentrée sur le bord de la poutre, la gymnaste en herbe devait sortir en faisant une roue. Rien de bien compliqué mais dangereux lorsque le stress entre dans l'équation et qu'il est exprimé par des mains moites qui tremblent. Sanae pesta contre elle même . Jusque aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais manqué d'assurance...ou presque. Elle aurait du apprendre de ses erreurs et pourtant elle s'était laissé gagnée par la nervosité et n'avait pas mit suffisamment de talc. Elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent cependant, elle craignait de se faire mal, ou pire de totalement rater la roue et devenir la risée du lycée. Elle perdrait son statut de terreur auprès des joueurs. C'était peut-être la solution à ses problèmes après tout. En outre le fait que tant de personnes la regarde la perturbait, sans parler de son nouveau petit ami. Ce dernier la jaugeait un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres. Une quinte de toux du jury lui rappela qu'elle devait se lancer, ils avaient suffisamment attendus. Contre toute attente, elle retomba sur ses pied, l'action avait été rapide et le jury semblait avoir apprécié sa performance, du moins elle l'espérait.. Après les avoir salué, Sanae regagna le vestiaire pour se doucher en vitesse et enfiler son uniforme. Elle avait fait vite pour finir avant les garçons et pouvoir rentrer tranquillement avec son petit ami.

Du côté des garçons, l'heure était aux épreuves d'endurance. Après vingt tours de terrain, une série de cinquante pompes leur avait été imposés. Sous le soleil brûlant un groupe de novices haletaient la bouche desséché. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leurs aînés n'en menait pas large, mais par fierté ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Certains comme Oda avait une carrure plus massive et supportaient mieux ce type d'exercices, ceux qui étaient comme Izawa faisait de leurs mieux et Ryô, bien évidemment se plaignait.

-Ce mec est complètement fou, chuchota-il à Tarô en même temps qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains pour remonter, il va nous tuer avant la sélection.

-Parler t'épuises plus que si tu te taisais, le rabroua gentiment son ami.

Grognon, le défenseur pesta jusqu'à s'écrouler à la quarante et unième pompe.

-Ishizaki ! Hurla l'entraîneur. C'est comme ça que tu comptes être pris dans l'équipe ? Montre un peu l'exemple, vieux ramolli.

-Mais M'sieur, j'en peux plus

-Dans ce cas, tu m'en fera cinquante ce soir avant de partir.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-La ferme, le macaque, obéis au coach ou je te ferai subir des misères, le menaça Yukari

-Merci Mlle Nishimoto

-De rien coach.

Une fois la série de pompes terminée, ils firent quelques sprint avant de pouvoir toucher au ballon. On leur demanda de se mettre par groupe de deux afin de faire des passes.

-Tarô, on se met ensemble, demanda Izawa.

-Sur, lui répondit le numéro 11

-Je me suis dit qu'on devrait s'habituer à se passer la balle, vu que je suis attaquant.

-Bonne initiative, répondit-il en lui faisant une passe.

-Je trouve que le nouveau coach exagère, dit Izawa, l'inscription des nouveaux est provisoire, il y va fort pour des tests préliminaires.

-Je pense qu'il veut voir la motivation des joueurs plutôt que leur jeu dans un premier temps, supposa Tarô

-Peut-être.

La suite se fit dans le silence et la concentration, même s'ils avaient été titulaires rien ne garantirai qu'ils seraient pris cette année, ils devaient faire de leur mieux. Après les passes, chacun du courir balle au pied puis tirer au but sans gardien. S'en suivit des penaltys, tacles et ils finirent par faire un match. Aux vues des compétences de chacun, le coach et les managers ont tentés de faire de leurs mieux pour avoir des équipes équitables. C'est ainsi que Tarô, Oda et Morisaki se retrouvèrent contre tout le reste de l'équipe de Nankatsu.

Après quatre vingt dix minutes de jeu, c'était le talent de Misaki et l'expérience de Morisaki qui firent la différence. Le trio de Shutetsu avait fait un grand match marquant quatre but, seulement leur goal en prit cinq, dont trois signé d'un des membres de la golden pair. La différence n'était pas énorme car les joueurs ne se connaissent pas entre eux, et le jeu n'était pas fluide. D'ailleurs plus d'un des joueurs de l'équipe championne des collèges s'étaient trompés en passant la balle à l'adversaire comme Taki qui avait fait une longue passe en direction de Oda alors que son action aurait pu se solder par un but. Cependant l'entraîneur ne prit pas compte de ses petites inattentions, il y vit seulement une bonne entente et une équipe soudée.

Au coup de sifflet final, tous avaient soupirés de soulagement avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Le nombre limité de douches avait conduit les joueurs à chahuter entre eux avant que le silence se fasse grâce aux hurlements de leur nouvelle manager.

-Pfff, je vous jure, je pensais que sans Sanae, on serait tranquille mais avec Yukari on est pas mieux lotis, dit Ryô en claquant son casier.

-Elle veut bien faire, ce n'est pas plus mal après tout, lui dit Mamoru. Et puis, elle ne t'engueule que toi, nous on est gentils.

Ses camarades rirent de bon cœur. Quand tout le monde fût prêt, ils repartirent tous ensemble. A une intersection, quelque uns les quittèrent mais l'essentiel de l'ex-Nankatsu étaient présente.

-Alors Yukari, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être manager chef ? Demanda Taki.

-Ennuyeux, je dois supporter une bande de footeux aussi mature que des enfants, soupira la jeune fille. En plus ma meilleure amie n'est même pas la pour m'aider à supporter un certain primate.

-Hé ! Protesta le concerné, qui t'as demandé de venir.

-La ferme ! (Bang) Il se prit un coup sur la crâne et la lycéenne continua de parler. En plus Kumi gère les collégiens maintenant. Il paraît qu'elle aussi s'ennuie un peu sans nous mais elle apprécie énormément la nouvelle équipe.

-Tant mieux pour elle, dit Izawa.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer à nouveau pour que chacun regagne son domicile.

o O o

Quelques temps auparavant, un couple rentraient lui aussi pour se reposer de cette dure journée. Pour l'heure l'un s'amusait à taquiner l'autre.

-Tiens, je t'ai pris une barre de céréales, après tant d'effort, je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les pommes sur le chemin du retour, dit Koshi à Sanae en lui tendant la barre en question.

Elle sembla s'offusquer et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal car elle massa l'endroit avec une grimace. Au sourire qu'affichait son compagnon, elle sut qu'il n'avait rien senti. Vexée, elle afficha une mine boudeuse et accéléra le pas. Il la rattrapa pour s'excuser.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais tu as fait tout le parcours avec un tel sang-froid, quand je t'ai vu larmoyer sur cette poutre je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire !

-Ben moi je trouve pas ça drôle

-Je m'excuse, dit il avec un sourire angélique.

Elle accepta et ils continuèrent discutant pour mieux apprendre à se connaître. Elle parla de son engouement récent pour la gymnastique, des questions qu'elle se posait sur ses projets d'avenir, de son été à se remettre en question. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre ce que le jeune fille apprécia. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été écouté de la sorte par un garçon. En apercevant un combini, elle arrêta Kanda d'une pression sur le poignet

-On peut y aller, s'il te plaît ?

-Si tu veux, opina le lycéen

Une fois entré, ils se séparèrent, elle partie côté magasine et lui côté nourriture. L'entraînement lui avait creusé l'appétit. Sanae, elle cherchait un magasine de mode, elle avait décidé de changer de style mais elle n'avait pas encore définie celui qui remplaceraient ses jogging et tee-shirt. Elle farfouillait quand une photo sur un magasine sportif attira son attention. Et pour cause, c'était Tsubasa qui en faisait la une. Apparemment, la photo venait du Brésil parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait ni le maillot ni les lieux. Son sourire en revanche était toujours le même. Elle la reposa puis se ravisa et la fourra parmi ses revues de mode . Elle la lirai tranquillement chez elle.

-Kumi ! Regarde c'est Sempaï !

Instinctivement Anego se cacha en entendant ce prénom. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix, elle espérant seulement que son ancienne rivale ne l'avait pas reconnue. Une collégienne que Sanae reconnu comme une camarde de classe de Kumi gesticulait en montrant le cliché du beau capitaine. Sanae sursauta quand un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle retînt son cri quand elle aperçut son petit ami.

-De qui tu te caches ? Demanda Koshi

Elle détourna le regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à sa question et lui rpit une des revue qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Un feuilletage rapide et une lecture en diagonale lui donna quelques notions en boxe thaïlandaise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ?

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua le jeune homme en lui prenant à son tour le magasine. « La star du football japonais au Brésil ». Je savais que vous étiez souvent ensemble mais de là à découvrir que tu étais une groupie ! Ajouta t-il moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas une groupie, se défendit Sanae scandalisée. Je m'informe juste sur la carrière d'un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Si c'est un de tes meilleurs amis, tu devrais être mieux renseignée que ce journal.

Cette assertion, la poignarda en plein cœur, la vérité faisait toujours plus mal quand elle était prononcé par un extérieur. Inquiet d'avoir troublé son amie, Kanda s'énquérit de ses pensées et elle lui répondit que tout allait bien. Mal à l'aise, la lycéenne jetait des regards craintifs derrière elle à la caisse, ce que Kanda trouvait plus que bizarre. Il ne dit rien quand elle se précipita vers la sortie sans l'attendre mais il était déterminé à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, et il ne devait pas la bousculer. Il sortit donc à sa suite sans se presser. Son calme porta ses fruits car dès l'instant où elle posa le pied dehors, elle happa sa main et l'obligea à courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il devait prendre initialement.

-Ça ne vas pas rallonger le trajet ? Demanda t-il innocemment

-Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec moi ? Répliqua t-elle joueuse

-Tu sais bien que si.

Content, Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle ne fit pas de geste pour se dégager et il continuèrent de marcher sans parler profitant juste du moment, être ensemble sans personne pour les déranger. Tout aurait pu être parfait si des souvenirs ou plutôt l'imagination de la jeune fille ne s'était pas mise en route. Elle aurait souhaité vivre cet instant avec Tsubasa. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, après tout, le moment est agréable, alors autant en profiter

-T 'en veux ?

Il lui tendait une canette qu'il était en train de boire, qu'elle refusa poliment.

-Tu as même peur des baisers indirects ?

Il la titillait et elle avait horreur de ça. Hors d'elle, elle la saisit et avala de longues gorgées jusqu'à la finir. Sous le regard éberlué de son compagnon, elle la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle lui lança un regard plein de défi.

-Ça te va maintenant ? Ou je suis encore trop trouillarde à ton goût ?

-Ben dit donc ! Ça c'est une colère !

-Et oui, je ne suis pas une gentille petite fille au risque de briser tes rêves de jeune garçon. La princesse charmante n'existe pas.

-Les plus belles roses sont celles qui ont le plus d'épines.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, ce genre de compliment la mettaient mal à l'aise . Elle avait cette impression de ne pas lui rendre ce qu'il lui donnait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche en place. Gênée, elle détourna la tête.

-Et si on apprenait à se connaître, proposa la jeune fille

-Je pense que je te connais pas mal.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je sais que tu adores le football , dit-il avec un sourire

-Ça tout le monde le sait, répliqua t-elle dédaigneuse.

-Je sais aussi que tu aimes diriger.

-C'est faux ! Les joueurs sont des entêtés, il faut bien que je les maîtrise.

-Tu adores le diabolo à la grenadine du café en face du magasin de sport de la ville ajouta t-il en ignorant son air outré

Surprise,Sanae mit ses mains sur ses épaules et frissonna.

-Tu m'as espionné ? Chuchota t-elle apeurée. Mais c'est que tu es un voyeur ! Oh mon dieu, je sors avec un psychopathe.

-Mais non, c'est juste que je t'ai souvent vue là-bas, se défend-t-il tout rouge

-Mouais, dit-elle suspicieuse

Elle espérait que si il avait eu un problème psychologique quelconque, elle l'aurait remarqué. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu une fausse opinion de lui. Quand il était venu lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle s'était dit que c'était quelqu'un de bagarreur et d'impulsif. Il l'était un peu mais même les grosses brutes cachent un grand cœur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

-Et toi, tu me dira quelque chose que je serai le seul à savoir ?

-comment ça ? Tu ne m'as rien dit de particulier.

-Si, personne ne savait que j'avais le béguin pour toi Sanae.

Elle réfléchit un instant, elle appréciai son engagement tout en la laissant aller à son rythme.

-J'ai perdu contre une gamine dans une relation amoureuse, répondit-elle

La lycéenne ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ce secret qui lui pesait mais elle l'avait fait. Parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous jugerait pas lui faisait du bien. Yukari avait eu pitié d'elle comme le reste de l'équipe mais Koshi la regardait tout simplement.

-J'ai eu de la chance alors.

Ni désolé, ni regard triste, juste une phrase qui la fit sourire. Ils étaient devant chez elle, alors elle lui fit un signe de la main et rentre en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle. Il allait attendre qu'elle rentre. Un dernier sourire et une porte qui claque, elle posa son front contre cette dernière pour faire le point. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. La maison était vide, ses parents n'étaient pas là comme d'habitude,mais son petit frère lui manquait. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour troquer son uniforme contre un short et un débardeur. Elle prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs et redescendit. Elle posa ses affaires dans le salon, alluma la télé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour concocter un petit plat. Sanae ne prit que dix minutes pour tout enfourner. Elle avait devant elle une bonne demi-heure de cuisson alors elle s'attela à ses devoirs..

o O o

Le champion de boxe rentre chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il passa la porte et fit savoir qu'il était présent. Sa sœur lui répondit du canapé où elle regardait son feuilleton et sa mère lui souhaita la bienvenue en descendant les escaliers.

-Bonjour, mon grand, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Elle lui sourit et lui demanda de se dépêcher, le dîner était presque prêt. Il se débarbouilla et enleva sa veste, gardant sa chemise et son pantalon. En déposant ses magasines, il se rappela le retour mouvement et hallucinait encore d'être avec Sanae.

« Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle accepterai, elle s'entendait tellement bien avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football que j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Si il n'avait jamais rien tenté, il devait être gay »

Conforté dans son idée, il retourna aider sa mère à poser la table en compagnie de sa sœur. Une fois autour du Kotatsu, Koshi demanda des nouvelles de son père.

-Il mange avec des collègues, c'est la patron qui régale, répondit sa mère.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence jusqu'à ce que sa sœur décide de l'embêter.

-Je t'ai vu repartir avec une fille, c'est qui, ta copine ?

-Tu as une petite amie ? Demanda sa mère avec enthousiasme.

-C'est pas vos oignons.

-Donc c'est un oui, sourit sa sœur, elle se tourna vers leur mère. Je l'ai reconnue, c'est Sanae Nakazawa, la manager de l'équipe de football. Elle est réputée pour avoir un caractère de cochon.

-Meiko ! La rabroua sa mère.

-Mais c'est vrai Maman, tout le monde dit qu'elle est hyper sévère.

-C'est une qualité chez une manager.

-Calme toi frangin, j'ai pas dit le contraire. Tu la défend donc vous êtes bien ensemble.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter.

-Promis, promis, répondit Meiko

-Arrête d'embêter ton frère, ma chérie, l'important c'est qu'il soit heureux. Alors parle moi d'elle, tu ne veux pas l'inviter qu'on fasse sa connaissance ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir, elle est un peu craintive.

Meiko pouffa et se fit fusiller du regard par son aîné. Sa mère finit par l'envoyer dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne se bagarrent. Une fois partie, ils purent reprendre la conversation.

-Je pense lui demanda d'assister au match ce samedi. J'espère qu'elle acceptera.

-Bien sur, tu es quelqu'un de bien Koshi, elle lui caressa l'épaule. Allez va travailler.

Il la remerciât pour le repas et repartit dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa sa sœur et en profita pour ébouriffer ses cheveux en guise de vengeance. Elle cria et la revanche se termina dans sa chambre sous le rires.

o O o

Tarô rentrait chez lui en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ce soir à son père. Ils avaient pris goût à la gastronomie française mais beaucoup des aliments qu'ils utilisaient là-bas étaient introuvables. A Tokyo, c'était sans doute possible. Mais Fujisawa était une petite ville loin des produits qu'apportait la mondialisation. En passant devant la maison de Sanae, il décida de demander de ses nouvelles ? Il frappa trois coup et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

-Tarô ? Dit Sanae surprise

-Je viens de terminer l'entraînement, répondit-il en souriant, et je suis venu voir si tu étais bien arrivée. J'ai un peu culpabilisé de t'avoir laissé seule alors que Ryô s'inquiète.

-Je sais. Mais bon comme tu vois, je suis en un seul morceau ! Merci de ta sollicitude et pour ton aide ? Touchée par l'amitié que lui portait le joueur.

-De rien. Je te laisse, il faut que je prépare à manger avant le retour de mon père.

-Tu cuisines ? Demanda t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

-Il faut bien non ? Rit-il

-Oui c'est vrai, concéda t-elle. Mais attends ! J'ai beaucoup fait à manger. Entre, l'invita-elle en s'écartant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui

-Okay. C'est quoi ton problème ? Les poings sur les hanches, elle regardait d'un œil mauvais, le premier jour tu as refusé mon bentô, aujourd'hui non plus tu refuses ma nourriture. Est-ce que tu as peur de goûter à ma cuisine ?

-Non c'est juste que...rien laisse tomber.

Elle opina contente d'avoir été aussi persuasive et se dirigeais d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine, il la suivit un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. L'attitude d'Anego le faisait sourire. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Une assiette posé sur la table basse du salon attira son attention. La maisonnée était silencieuse, il regarda l'horloge murale et fronça les sourcils. Il était tard et pourtant, personne n'était là.

-Tu es toute seule ? Demanda Tarô

-Oui, soupira Sanae, mon frère est chez un copain,mon père au travail et Maman au régime, donc elle a sauté le repas pour aller se plaindre de son mariage chez des amis, je suppose.

Décidément, elle ne retenait pas sa langue aujourd'hui, d'abord avec Koshi et voilà qu'elle racontait sa vie à Tarô. Ce dernier ne releva pas au plus grand soulagement de son amie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec Papa et moi ? Dit-il soudainement

-Je ne suis pas un chaton abandonné.

-C'était une proposition amicale d'un nouveau venu qui veut connaître ses voisins.

-Tu n'habites même pas dans cette rue, objecta Sanae

-Mais je passe tous les jours par ici, alors ?

Elle hésita avant d'accepter en souriant. Tarô était quelqu'un de gentil et un ami, elle n'allait pas refuser de mieux le connaître. Il avait du beaucoup changé avec le temps et ses voyages. Elle était curieuse des récits qu'il pouvait lui raconter. Elle le pria d'attendre qu'elle mette un pantalon. A son retour, elle ne trouva plus son plat mais la porte était ouverte, il l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et le suivit de bonne humeur.

-C'est beaucoup plus petit chez nous, engagea t-il, alors...il laissa sa phrase en suspens et lui jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-elle enjouée. Je préfère une maison conviviale et petite à un manoir vide. Comment c'est passé l'entraînement ?

-Plutôt bien. Ça m'avait manqué de ne pas jouer avec la Nankatsu.

-Tu feras un remarquable capitaine

-Qui te dis que je le serais ? Répondit-il suspicieux.

-Eh, je ne sais rien que tu ne saches pas, se défendit-elle en rigolant. Je veux dire c'est la solution qui me paraît ma plus logique. Tu connais d'autres joueurs qui jouent mieux que toi ?

-Je ne les connaît pas tous donc e suis sur qu'il doit y en avoir. De toute façon ça n'a rien à voir avec le jeu, enchaîna t-il en la voyant prête à protester.

-Tu es un meneur Tarô même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. L'important c'est de savoir remonter le moral des troupes

-Pour ça tu connais bien, rit-ii.

Elle rit également puis sérieuse, elle lui demanda :

-Tu penses que cette aspect de ma personnalité pourrait entacher sur ma féminité ?

-Toutes les femmes sont belles, dit il après un moment de réflexion, certaines le sont plus, d'autre le sont moins, c'est la féminité présente en chacune d'elle qui fait qu'elles sont si spéciales. Et tu veux que je te dise Sanae, tu es unique dans ton genre, c'est que qui fait de toi quelqu'un de si spécial.

Elle devînt rouge pivoine, c'était le jour des compliments apparemment. Cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet que plus tôt avec Koshi .mais Tarô était son ami, c'était donc différent. Ils entrèrent dans une résidence privée qu'elle avait vu en travaux juste avant de partir chez sa tante et qui était maintenant abouti. C'était un bâtiment haut de trois étages, avec une architecture classique de l'extérieur. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. L'écart entre les portes laissaient supposer que ce n'était pas des appartement de taille standard. Tarô ouvrit la porte et invita sa camarade à entrer. En bon hôte le joueur lui présenta des chaussons pour qu'elle puisse se déchausser comme le voulait la coutume japonaise. Contrairement à l'extérieur l'intérieur était très moderne. Une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger rappelait plus les building de Tokyo plutôt que les appartements de campagne. Comme elle observait, les lieux, Tarô lui apporta quelques explications.

-Un investisseur à voulu essayer ce genre d'aménagements dans les petites villes. Pour l'instant ça n'a pas beaucoup de succès. Les gens n'apprécient pas d'avoir une cuisine ouverte, pour les odeurs, pour les coutumes. Ils ne se sentent pas très à l'aise. Sur 18 appartements, seuls 9 ont été loués. Principalement des célibataires et deux jeunes couples. Moi j'aime bien. Je ne vois pas mon père de la journée alors être ensemble tout étant dans des pièces séparés en quelque sorte nous convient.

-Oui c'est très joli,opina Sanae, en plus ce bar est convivial. Ça te dérange si je visite ?

-Non je t'en prie.

Elle le remercia et avança dans le couloir, elle trouva une porte face à elle et deux autres de part et d'autre de cette dernière. Elle commença par celle de gauche qui n'était pas très grande et qui contenait. Elle trouva également une toile, de la peinture, des pinceaux et tout ce qui allait avec. La lycéenne conclut que c'était la chambre du père de Misaki. Elle referma derrière elle et pris la porte qui était face au couloir : la salle de bain. Elle était plutôt spacieuse étant donné qu'elle contenait une baignoire de taille acceptable. Au premier coup d'œil n'importe qui aurait pu jaugé qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans cet appartement. Mousse à raser, rasoir et un parfum de shampoing d'homme étaient significatifs. Une fois encore elle referma derrière elle, il ne restait plus qu'une porte et elle se doutait que c'était la chambre de son ami. Sa chambre était nettement plus grande que celle de son père. Elle était bien ordonné et propre. Il y avait un grand bureau ou il y avait à peine un pot de stylo et quelques livres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, aucun poster de football au mur, il était intact. La pile de magasines sportif posé au coin du bureau révélait sa passion pour le sport mais c'était tout. Elle prit la liberté de regarder dans son armoire et sourit en découvrant un carton avec tous les maillots des équipes avec lesquelles il avait joué. Elle reconnut celui de la Furano, de la Toho et bien évidemment celui de Nankatsu. Elle reposa le tout délicatement et referma l'armoire. Elle s'assit sur le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Rien de bien exceptionnel, il y avait un chevet à sa droite ainsi qu'une lampe et quelques albums photos. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas regarder dedans, des photos c'étaient intimes, elle avait déjà fouillé son armoire sans autorisation, elle n'allait pas éxagérer non plus. Dans la cuisine, Tarô avait rapidement mis l'autocuiseur de riz en route et avait entrepris de réchauffer les repas qu'il avait préparé ce matin avant de se rendre en classe. Avec les entraînements, il n'avait pas le temps de préparer les repas le soir. Il mit la table comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers sa chambre. D'après les claquements de porte, il savait que Sanae y était. Elle se tenait devant la grande fenêtre et regardait captivée l'extérieur.

-C'est la jardin commun des résidents, dit-il

Elle sursauta en l'entendant et il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur. Il se dirigea vers elle et ouvrit la fenêtre, un parfum mentholé vînt chatouiller leurs narines.

-Mon père pense y faire un petit potager, s'il a le temps. Je n'ai pas la main verte alors je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider, à part pour labourer peut-être.

-c'est une bonne idée. Comment ça se fait que tu ai autant d'album photo ?

-J'ai des photos de tous mes voyages, tu veux en voir un ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui tendit celui qui lui plairait forcément, celui de Nankatsu. Elle feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêta sur un cliché qui sembla l'intéresser. Il se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir laquelle avait attiré son attention. Une photo où trois garçons entouraient une jeune fille : Tsubasa, Genzô, Sanae et lui. Anego telle qu'il l'avait connu, avec son drapeau de supporter et coiffée de son éternel bandeau. Un bruit de porte les informa que le maître des lieux venait de rentrer. Sanae rendit son bien à son propriétaire et ensemble il se dirigèrent dans la salon.

-Bonsoir Papa.

-Bonsoir, Misaki-san, salua Sanae

-Anego, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il après un court instant.

La concernée confirma avec un sourire et tout de suite leurs rapports devinrent chaleureux. La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et personne ne sentit les heures défiler jusqu'au moment ou Tarô proposa de ramener son amie vu l'heure tardive. Il était bientôt 22 heures et ses hôtes s'inquiétaient de la réprimande que pourrait subir Sanae en rentrant. Après avoir remercié le père de Tarô (P.S Adonia, est-ce que tu sais comment il s'appelle?), les jeunes gens repartirent vers la maison de Sanae.

-Moi qui m'imaginais vous rendre service, tu cuisines beaucoup mieux que moi, dit Sanae pour engager la conversation

-Tu exagères, c'est toi la Chef de nous deux. Dis moi tes parents ne vont pas te disputer de rentrer si tard ?

-Oh non, seule Maman rentre et très tard. Elle va dans sa chambre directement en pensant que je suis forcément dans la mienne vu que j'ai tout pour y être heureuse, elle continua devant l'air interrogateur de son ami. Tu sais, une grande chambre avec tout le confort possible, une salle de bain personnelle avec jacuzzi, un dressing pleins à craquer, une télé, un ordinateur, une radio...enfin tu vois le tableau.

-Ah...en cet instant Tarô ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

-Mais bon j'ai Atsushi, donc ça aurait pu être pire. Mon petit frère, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Il est parti pour deux jours avec son meilleur ami. D'habitude, on est tous les deux le soir.

-Dans ce cas là reviens demain jusqu'à ce que ton frère revienne, proposa Tarô.

-Je vais y réfléchir, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Tarô, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il répondit que ce n'était rien et reparti chez lui quand elle referma la porte. Le jeune homme éprouvé par la journée alla directement au lit en rentrant. Son père avait débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. De son côté Sanae passa à pas de loup devant la chambre de ses parents étant donné qu'il y avait de la lumière dans leur chambre. D'habitude, il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et mis une nuisette, nouvelle résolution qui était ô combien inconfortable pour dormir, mais Yukari disait que c'était une question d'habitude, avant d'aller se coucher. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone où elle trouva un message de Kanda.

« J'ai fait un bon trajet, faudra qu'on remette ça. Bonne nuit. Koshi »

Rassurée par l'affection de Koshi et l'amitié des joueurs de l'équipe, elle s'endormit le cœur léger.

Le lendemain, son réveil la tira de mes songes. Encore rêveuse de la soirée de la veille,elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Elle se doucha et mis mon uniforme, une routine qui la suivrait pendant les trois prochaines années. Coiffée et maquillé, elle descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère.

-Maman ?

Sanae jetai son sac sur le canapé et prépara mon petit déjeuner tout en l'observant. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle lui demanda si elle allait bien et sa mère lui répondit aigre :

-Ou est-ce que tu étais hier soir ?

-Un ami m'a invité à dîner chez lui, répondit-elle surprise que sa mère ait remarqué son absence.

-Lequel, celui qui te tripotait devant la maison ?

-Comment ? Elle fit volte-face à cette accusation

-Alors ? Insista sa mère

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-Je suis passée récupérer des affaires et c'est la que je t'ai vu avec ce garçon. Qui est-ce ?

-Mon petit ami.

-Vraiment ? Répondit narquoisement son interlocutrice. Tu as donc décidé de grandir et d'abandonner ton beau capitaine. Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Cet amour n'aurait jamais mené a rien. Il s'est servi de toi et de ta bêtise pour te mettre à ses pieds, il avait une servante toute prête...

- Maman arrête !

-...Une petite idiote qui lui faisait ses quatre volontés, tu étais comme un petit chien qui attendait que son maître le caresse pour sa gentillesse. Encore heureux qu'il soit partis, qui sait ! Tu serai peut-être devenu sa pute de luxe. Dieu nous en garde, si tu étais tombée enceinte, je pense que tu aurais pu aller le supplier de te donner son nom parce qu'il est clair que tu n'aurais plus été une Nakazawa.

-Tu es cruelle...répondit sa fille les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, rétorqua sa mère glaçiale. Voilà deux mois qu'il est parti. Est-ce que tu as reçu une lettre ?

-...

-Un coup de téléphone ?

-...

-Mais non que je suis bête, tu es allé jusque chez lui comme une pauvre désespérée pour demander de ses nouvelles. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma fille si fière se serait abaissée à ça !

-Écoute moi bien, ordonna l'adulte en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine,, tu veux sortir avec des mecs et devenir la prostituée du lycée ? Grand bien te fasse ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter une fille engrossée et surtout fais toi discrète. Ton père et moi, nous avons une réputation à tenir.

Sur ce elle prit une barre de céréales et s'en fut en claquant la porte laissant sa fille effondrée sur la canapé. Au lycée un jeune homme s'impatientait au portail en regardant sa montre. Sa petite amie avait du retard ou alors elle était venue en avance. Dans les deux cas, il voulait la voir avant que la cloche ne sonne. Tapant du pied, il ne vit pas Yukari s'approcher.

-Kanda ?

-Quoi ? Ah...Nishimoto.

-Tu m'appelles encore par mon nom de famille, sourit la jeune fille. Je croyais pourtant qu'on se connaissait mieux que ça.

-Le fait que j'ai participé à quelques bagarre avec ton cousin Jitô ne fait pas de nous des gens proches.

-Vraiment ? Et quand est-il du bisou que tu m'as fait en primaire.

-On était gamins, répondit le garçons en rougissant.

Yukari se félicita de lui avoir fait perdre son sang froid. Depuis dix minutes qu'il regardait la direction par laquelle venait Sanae imperturbable, elle avait eu plus qu'envie de l'embêter. Elle aussi trouvait le retard de sa meilleure amie suspect.

-Tu attend Sanae ? Demanda t-elle

-Mmph...fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

-Je sais pour vous deux, continua Yukari. Sanae ne répond pas à son téléphone. Ryô aussi essaye de la joindre à croire qu'elle ne l'a pas allumé.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, dit Koshi soudainement.

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à la brune de répliquer. Elle sourit devant l'attitude du garçon. Une seconde auparavant, il était plongé dans son mutisme et l'instant d'après le voilà sur le qui-vive. Elle espérait sincèrement que son petit ami la ramènerait. Lorsque que Kanda arriva devant la maison de sa belle, il sonna plusieurs fois, et plusieurs fois personne ne vînt ouvrir. Il commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci quand la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître Sanae, habillée mais les yeux rouges et gonflés comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

-J'aimerais ne pas être dérangée ! Grogna l'ex-manager...Koshi ?

-Sanae ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras soulagé

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda t-elle en le repoussant.

-Et toi ? Tu ne viens pas en cours et tu ne réponds aux messages de personne !

-Que...

-Yukari est venu me voir parce qu'elle était inquiète de ton retard comme tous tes amis d'ailleurs. Tu vas bien ?

-Désolé, entre.

Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser un passage et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle repartit s'asseoir sur son canapé et lui fit signe de prendre place. Une impulsion lui fit poser la tête sur les épaules de son compagnon, qui ne dit rien et qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu es malade ? Questionna Koshi

-Un peu.

-Tu as besoin de médicaments ?

-Non, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Je n'avais pas la force d'aller en classe.

-Personne ne t'y oblige.

-Pourtant il va bien falloir que j'y aille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Élection des délégués, expliqua Sanae

-Personne ne peut te représenter ?

-Je préfère y être. Et puis de toute façon, au moins au lycée si je fais un malaise, il y aura quelqu'un pour le remarquer.

-Tu ne peux pas appeler tes parents pour qu'ils rentrent ?

-Non, leur boulot ne leur permet pas de prendre des congés à l'improviste. Ne t'inquiète pas Koshi, retourne en cours.

-Tu n'as personne de ta famille ? Dit-il en l'ignorant

-Mon frère est parti avec un copain, il ne rentre que demain.

-Dans ce cas...je reste avec toi, décida le jeune boxeur.

-Non ! Objecta Sanae avec force. Tu ne vas pas sécher les cours quand même !

-Personne ne peut veiller sur toi, je vais le faire.

-Pfff !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour mettre ses chaussures et fit comprendre à son petit ami que s'il voulait rester, elle comptait bien partir. Avec un soupir, il se leva résigné prêt à suivre Sanae. Comme il traînait des pieds, elle le poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

-Allez ! Du nerf. Au fait Koshi, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Choqué en premier lieu, le jeune homme afficha rapidement un sourire béat qui donna envie à son amie de se cacher six pieds sous terre. Le trajet se fit en silence chacun dans ses pensées mais arrivé à l'angle de la rue du lycée, Kanda retînt sa petite amie par le coude.

-On rentre ensemble ce soir ? Proposa t-il

-Je ne peux pas. Après l'entraînement, je rentre avec Tarô, je mange chez lui ce soir.

-C'est qui Tarô ?

-Un ami.

-Quel genre d'ami ?

-Tu es jaloux ? Questionna Anego amusée.

-Oui ! Répondit franchement Kanda.

-Le genre d'ami que je fréquente dans l'équipe de foot, répondit Sanae en sentant la poigne de Kanda se dé serrer.

-C'est tout ? Rien de plus ?

-Rien de plus, le rassura t-elle.

-Et Tsubasa Ohzora ?

L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut décontenancée, il n'avait pas sorti ce prénom au hasard, il voulait la déstabiliser. Provocatrice, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres comme pour l'embrasser, il se rapprocha également et quand il fut suffisamment près, elle lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille:

-Dans son cas tu ferais bien de te méfier.

-Je ne perdrais pas ! Rétorqua le lycéen aussitôt.

Elle lui tira la langue en signe de défi et franchit les grilles de l'établissement seule, en maudissant le capitaine expatrié car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aura jamais de compétition entre ses deux là. Dans le couloir qui menait elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-Tu vas aggraver ton entorse !

-Il faut que j'aille la voir, e

-Je vais y aller, reste ici !

-Je serais trop inquiet !

-Mais j'irais plus vite que toi !

Elle reconnût la vois de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple. Elle enviait leur relation qui n'était pas très avancé mais qui était tellement profonde à leur manière.

-Coucou ! Salua t-elle guillerette

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme dans sa direction, Yukari soupira de soulagement et Ryô se mit en colère.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Hurla t-il

-Ne hurle pas, il y en a qui sont en classe, le réprimanda la nouvelle manager

-A la maison, mon portable s'est déchargé cette nuit, du coup le réveil n'a pas sonné et je ne me suis pas réveillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton pied ? Une entorse ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas répondu ? Insista le singe

-Parce qu'il était déchargé ! S'énerva Sanae

-Mais quand tu l'as branché !

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'interposa Yukari. Elle a oublié de le charger ce n'est pas un crime Ryô, et toi Sanae pense à vérifier qu'il te reste suffisamment de batterie, on s'est inquiété.

-Désolé, répondirent les deux amis en même temps.

Ils s'étreignirent et repartir vers la classe. Sanae se fit réprimander pour son retard et Ryô pour son imprudence et ses cris. La jeune fille apprit par ses camarades qu'il avait glissé dans les escaliers en voulant échapper aux griffes de Yukari. Le professeur principal clôtura les bavardages par l'annonce des élections de délégués. Il demanda qui voulait être candidat et cinq levèrent leur main dont Sanae. Personne ne fut surpris de sa candidature, elle était à l'aise dans ce type de rôle. Quelque part, elle avait besoin d'être utile. Quand son tour arriva, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au tableau dignement. Elle fit face à une vingtaine de paire d'yeux qui la regardaient attentivement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sanae Nakazawa, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, on me surnommait Anego quand je m'occupait de l'équipe de foot au collège. Dernièrement on m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait diriger. Force m'est d'admettre que ce n'est pas totalement faux.

Quelques rires fusèrent.

-Et je pense que je dois le faire plutôt bien aux vues des trophées que nous a ramené l'équipe de football au collège. Pour certains, le changement commence avec la nouvelle année, avec un anniversaire, une naissance ou un décès. Pour moi il commence avec une nouvelle période scolaire et le début d'un cycle de trois années au lycée. J'aimerais qu'elles passent vite parce qu'elles auront été plus que belles et que les meilleurs choses sont toujours les plus courtes. J'aimerais prendre un nouveau départ et me prouver que suis capable de faire en sorte que nous passions tous un agréable moment. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ferais tout pour que chacun d'entre vous, se sente dans cet école comme chez soi et non dans une prison. Je voudrais laisser le passé derrière moi et créer un avenir qui serait meilleur alors si vous pensez que j'en suis capable, il ne tient qu'a vous de faire un choix.

**« La tristesse vient de la solitude du cœur »** _Montesquieu_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Journée d'adaptation

Une semaine était passée depuis l'élection des délégués. Sanae avait eu la majorité des voix ce qui l'avait à la fois étonnée et ravie. Ses camardes lui faisaient confiance, elle ne pouvait que les satisfaire. Les journées de chacun étaient rythmées par les cours, les entraînements et le trajet lycée-maison. L'équipe faisait une partie du trajet ensemble puis ils se séparaient et rentraient en tandem généralement. Tarô et Sanae rentraient ensemble et chaque jour les rapprochait un peu plus. La jeune fille découvrit d'ailleurs des facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sous son air doux et réservé, elle le trouvait drôlement caractériel. Aujourd'hui était jour de sortie scolaire, une visite au zoo national de Tokyo était prévue ce qui n'enchantait aucun lycéen bien évidemment mais les professeurs ne leur avaient pas laissés le choix. En tant que responsables, ils préfèrent un lieu calme et le zoo faisait office de parc donc les animaux étaient en liberté pour certains. Il était huit heure trente et chaque responsable de classe faisait l'appel. Koshi à l'instar de sa petite amie avait été désigné pour la tâche. Cette activité commune allait leur permettre de passer du temps ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons. Une fois que les retardataires prirent place, le convoi scolaire se mit en marche, Sanae soucieuse de son rôle prit le micro pour donner les indications de la journée.

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous allons bientôt partir, assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié, ceux qui sont nauséeux doivent aller à l'avant du bus, ceux qui sont derrière faire le moins de chahut possible. Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de consommer quelque nourriture dans le bus.

Un concert de protestation s'éleva et elle leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

— Cependant j'ai parlé avec le chauffeur... poursuivit la Chef qui lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna à nouveau vers ses camardes pour continuer. Et il a accepté de vous laisser manger des aliments qui ne s'émiettent pas, insista-t-elle, et de boire de l'eau comme ça même si vous en renversez - et je vous conseille d'éviter pour votre propre santé - il suffira que les sièges sèchent. Bien évidemment aucun papier par terre. Vous êtes responsables de vos appareils photos et autres gadgets. Il vous est interdit de quitter le parc de la journée, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de nourriture il y a des stands qui en distribuent dans le parc. Restez en groupe si possible et essayez de donner la meilleure image du lycée. Merci de votre attention.

Ils reprirent leurs conversations et elle retourna s'asseoir à l'avant après avoir remercié les professeurs pour leurs compliments sur son discours plus que complet. Yukari la rejoignit, de fort mauvaise humeur.

— Est-ce que tu es obligée de te mettre là ? geignit la manager.

— Il vaut mieux faire bonne impression pour qu'ils nous fassent un peu plus confiance pour le prochain événement.

Yukari soupira de lassitude et se résigna à rester devant pour le reste de la route. Son amie lui en fut reconnaissante et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

— Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Yuki !

Elle rit de bon cœur à cette déclaration, cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées comme ça ensemble. Elles papotèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un rire. Yukari se raidit immédiatement et regarda son amie.

— Je ne supporte plus d'entendre cette pintade rire bêtement aux âneries de Ryô.

Sanae sourit, nul doute que la brunette était jalouse de cette nouvelle amitié. Amitié que personne ne comprenait. Pour certains joueurs, c'étaient un choc qu'une fille puisse avoir le béguin pour Ryô alors qu'eux mêmes n'avaient pas de petites amies.

— C'est passager, tu verras, la rassura Anego.

— Si tu le dis.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne dura pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ne t'en fais pas » ?

— Et bien, Ryô n'est peut-être pas très futé mais ça ne marchera jamais alors je te le répète, tu n'as rien à craindre Yuki.

— Pour... Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ? balbutia la concernée.

— Je sais que tu apprécie Ryô plus que d'autres.

— N'importe quoi !

Préférant céder, Sanae n'ajouta rien et Yukari s'affala contre son siège après avoir jeté un regard en arrière.

— Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? demanda la lycéenne d'une petite voix.

— J'en suis certaine. Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de toi.

— Apparemment je ne suis pas son type, rétorqua la jeune fille mi-boudeuse, mi-amère

— Ryô a toujours été un peu idiot.

— Mouais... Et toi comment ça se passe avec Koshi ?

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Sanae. Elle s'empressa de tout raconter à sa confidente en long, en large et en travers. Bien sûr, elle embellit certains moments mais chaque fois, elle se justifiait.

— Tout se passe bien, il est gentil et attentionné. Je suis vraiment contente de lui avoir dit oui, tout se passe si naturellement, je suis bien loin des misères que je vivais avec Tsubasa.

A cette évocation, elles se mirent à rire. Ah le bon temps ! Il était loin ce temps où elle courrait avec une serviette pour être la première à qui il ferait un sourire chaleureux. Cependant ces souvenirs se ternirent lorsque l'ex-manager repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère le matin même. Yukari interpréta cet assombrissement comme une tristesse à l'évocation du capitaine et la rassura en lui caressant l'épaule et en lui adressant quelques mots.

— Je suis contente que tu arrives à en parler aussi facilement.

— C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant j'ai Koshi.

— Tu es amoureuse ?

— Pff... Je ne sais pas trop, c'est tellement confus. Je ressens la même chose pour Koshi comme pour Tarô, une affection profonde si ce n'est qu'avec Koshi c'est... autre chose. Quand je suis dans ses bras, je sens combien il m'aime et je suis bien mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est agréable mais ce n'est pas... Combien de fois j'ai rêvé des bras de Tsubasa, quand il le faisait amicalement, mon cœur tambourinait et j'avais chaud, j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ses bras parce que j'étais folle de lui mais Koshi, je ne me sens pas envahie par tant d'émotions même si j'apprécie beaucoup.

— Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas très clair, admit Yukari Tu comptes rester quand même avec lui ?

— Oui... Au début, j'étais avec lui par dépit mais maintenant je suis avec lui parce que je le veux et que je l'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'une rupture m'affecterait sincèrement alors je suis sans doute en train de tomber amoureuse.

— Je l'espère. Sanae tu mérites d'être heureuse.

— Toi aussi. En tout cas, je ne mangerai pas avec vous à midi.

— Tu ne peux pas, s'écria son amie. Comment tu vas expliquer ça aux autres ?

— Très simple. Repas entre délégués !

— Et si ils viennent voir ?

— Je ne leur dirais pas ou nous mangerons.

— Mais... mais non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec Sachi-Chan !

Elle avait prononcée le petit surnom stupide qu'avait donné Ryô à sa nouvelle admiratrice avec une mine si dégoûtée que Sanae ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Justement, profites-en pour l'évincer, dit son amie après avoir s'être calmée.

— Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas, dis lui que tu veux partir à ma recherche et profites-en pour faire un tour avec lui.

— Et si l'autre s'incruste ? demanda Yukari.

— Tu la vires !

Elle rouspéta un peu et elles passèrent le reste du trajet à échafauder différents plans de séduction. Les bus arrivèrent après une heure trente de route et tout le monde était bien content de se dégourdir les jambes. Après les dernières consignes, les professeurs donnèrent l'autorisation de partir. Sanae cherchait son sac quand Koshi la coinça dans un coin. Après un regard rapide aux alentours, elle porta son attention sur son petit ami. Sans prévenir il la prit par la taille, la serra contre lui et posa un léger baiser sur mon front.

— On se voit à midi ?questionna le jeune homme.

— Bien sûr.

— Tu ne me feras pas faux bond ?

— Mais non !

— Alors à tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla. S'il avait avancé d'un stade dans leur relation, les baisers en revanche étaient toujours proscrits. Les rares fois où il avait essayé sa petite amie avait détourné la tête. Il l'avait boudé pendant quelques heures alors mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il prenait sur lui, leur relation achevait son premier mois, il espérait qu'elle serait plus réceptive maintenant qu'elle était en confiance. Ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon, mais il devait y aller étape par étape pour ne pas la brusquer. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne matinée avant que chacun ne rejoigne son groupe. Yukari avait décidé de prendre les devants et mettait beaucoup de cœur à se disputer avec le défenseur au crâne rasé pour être sûre de capter toute son attention. Sanae se mit en bout de queue pour observer.

— Donne-moi ton sac.

La jeune fille sourit à Tarô et lui tendit le sac en question. Elle avait appris qu'il était très têtu et que résister ne servait à rien avec lui, ce qui lui rappelait tristement Tsubasa. Les garçons étaient complémentaires dans leur jeu mais aussi dans leur passion, ce qui troublait la Chef plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. La seule différence était qu'il était plus attentif aux autres, une qualité qu'il avait du tirer de ses nombreux voyages et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait du grandir sans mère. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait été moins insouciant que la plupart des enfants. Pas que son père ne lui ai jamais fait ressentir le poids de cet absence, de ce qu'il en disait.

— Yukari s'est enfin décidée à faire le premier pas, dit Tarô en désignant leurs amis.

— Oui, elle... et !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il esquiva aisément en rigolant.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Demanda t-elle curieuse

— Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre.

— Si tu le dis. C'est vrai que tu es un spécialiste en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, affirma Sanae

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Mmmh... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les dizaines de déclarations qu'on t'a faites depuis le début de l'année. En seulement six semaines ! Pas mal !

— Il faut toujours que tu exagères, dit-il tout rouge.

— Si tu le dis. Alors ?

— Alors rien, tu sais sans doute que j'ai refusé à chaque fois.

— Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

— Je ne connais pas la plupart de ces filles et si un jour j'ai une petite amie, j'aimerais être amoureux d'elle, répondit Tarô le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Je vois, mais tu sais ça peut venir avec le temps.

— Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé pour l'instant.

— Tous les mêmes ces footeux ! soupira la lycéenne.

— Tu dis ça à cause de Tsubasa ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton innocent mais à son sourire en coin, elle vit bien qu'il avait calculé son coup. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait capable de répondre sans gêne.

— Tu sais je peux concevoir qu'il ait une véritable passion pour le football mais à son stade je me demande si ce n'est pas une maladie.

— Haha. Tu y vas un peu fort.

— Tu as peut-être raison, ce que je ne veux pas reconnaître c'est que je n'étais pas à son goût tout simplement.

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit doucement Tarô.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'as aucune preuve.

— Il ne m'a jamais à proprement parlé de toi... Mais tu sais même si tu lui plaisais, je ne pense pas qu'il me l'aurait dit.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Et bien je ne sais pas si Tsubasa le sait lui-même.

— Quand on est amoureux on le sait, affirma Sanae. Tu cherches juste à m'embobiner avec tes salades. Pas la peine d'être aussi prévenant, je suis forte tu sais.

— Je sais.

Aucun ne jugea bon de continuer le débat, il était inutile, tout était dit d'une certaine manière, ils observèrent la nature et les animaux, le silence ne les gênait pas, Sanae ne se sentait pas obligée de parler quand elle n'avait rien à dire et Tarô appréciait les conversations intéressantes.

— J'aimerais pourvoir faire le tour du monde un jour, dit soudainement la jeune fille.

— C'est vrai que ce serait bien.

— Tu parles comme si ce n'était pas ton cas.

— J'ai fait le tour du Japon et de l'Europe mais pas du monde, se justifia Tarô.

— C'est déjà pas mal.

— Oui c'est vrai mais il me reste encore l'Asie toute entière, l'Afrique, l'Amérique et l'Océanie.

— Si l'envie te prend de faire ce périple un jour n'oublie pas de m'appeler, ironisa Sanae.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Ça te dirait de voir tout ce que j'ai vu ?

— Oh oui !

— Alors on se donne rendez vous dimanche vers 15h à la gare et on ira visiter l'Europe.

— Hein ?

— Amène Yukari, je me débrouillerai pour que Ryô vienne aussi.

La jeune fille nageait dans une incompréhension totale et malgré ces nombreuses tentatives pour avoir plus de précisions, son camarade resta muet comme une carpe. Sanae abandonna lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attroupement devant la cage des singes. Ses amis se moquaient du défenseur au crâne rasé avec zèle.

— Regardez c'est la même forme de crâne, disait Taki.

— Je dirais plutôt le même regard espiègle, rajouta Urabe.

— La même intelligence surtout, enchérit Yukari.

Sa remarque avait fait mouche. Le concerné s'est immédiatement tourné vers elle pour débuter une conversation enflammée. C'était comme d'habitude : chien et chat. Sanae fit un signe discret aux autres pour qu'ils les laissent seuls, et ils partirent à pas de loup sauf Sachikô qui resta avec les deux autres, dépitée du manque d'attention évident que Ryô lui portait.

— Ah, on aura peut-être enfin un petit couple dans l'équipe, lança Kisugi au reste de l'équipe.

Morisaki frappa discrètement le gaffeur qui regarda Anego penaud. Un autre jour, elle aurait pu être en colère qu'ils aient autant pitié d'elle mais aujourd'hui, elle était de bonne humeur, alors elle les rassura.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas les gars. J'ai dépassé ce stade, merci de vous inquiéter.

— Alors reviens avec nous, la supplia Izawa.

— C'est vrai, sans toi, les entraînements ne sont plus... hésita le gardien.

— Bruyants ? compléta Sanae.

— Non, enthousiaste, dit Kisugi pour rattraper le coup. Tu es avec nous depuis le primaire, tes encouragements, tes conseils, ta présence, ta cuisine, tes disputes avec Ryô. Tout nous manque chez toi. On a eu l'impression de perdre deux de nos meilleurs amis en même temps. On est pas en classe avec toi, on ne te voit quasiment pas.

Émue par cette preuve d'affection, elle promit d'y réfléchir. Décision que ses amis saluèrent d'un « hourra » tonitruant. Finalement, elle aussi était contaminée, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait plus chez elle sur un terrain que dans un gymnase. Néanmoins, Koshi restait un problème, si elle reprenait l'activité de manager, elle allait être obligée de tout leur avouer.

— Tu doutes ? demanda Taki. Tu sais quoi ? Samedi après-midi, on a un match contre une EU (équipe universitaire) de Shizuoka, viens nous voir et à ce moment là tu verras si on en vaut la peine.

— Vous en valez la peine, répondit Sanae.

— Alors tu viendras nous voir jouer ? s'enquit Oda.

— J'apporterai les citrons au miel.

Content de leur accord, ils repartirent tranquillement visiter le parc. Ils partagèrent la matinée entre disputes, rires, nourrir les animaux en liberté s'amuser, profiter du moment présent. De temps à autre Tarô apporta une vision artistique du paysage en groupe, certains l'écoutèrent polis mais au final seule Sanae était attentive. Yukari trouvait cela intéressant mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête pour prêter attention à l'art. En fis de peintre, le jeune homme exposa le travail d'une reproduction artistique : les couleurs, les nuances, la lumière... Conquise, la jeune fille se promit de s'essayer à l'activité un jour. Midi arriva bien vite et les estomacs commencèrent à gronder. Sanae prit congé de ses camarades sous un concert de protestation.

— Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? s'étonna Tarô.

— Non, avec les délégués. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus, à tout à l'heure.

Ravie de s'en être sortie si facilement, la brunette s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son petit ami au point de rendez-vous. Du côté de l'équipe, Tarô regardait Sanae partir en courant intrigué, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur cacher. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. D'un côté ce n'était peut-être pas grave mais elle se donnait du mal pour le cacher aux autres. Il avait pu noter qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de scarifications à première vue, il en avait eu peur quand les autres avaient parlé des difficultés liées au départ de Tsubasa. De plus il se demandait où sa petite escapade de la dernière fois l'avait menée.

— Et toi, Tarô qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Pardon ? répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

— On disait que Anego était bizarre depuis quelque temps, répéta Taki

— Bizarre comment ? s'enquit le numéro 11

— Ben, elle est plus heureuse mais elle est... anormale. On ne saurait dire quoi alors on te demande, vous vous entendez bien non ?

Troublé par la question d'Izawa, Tarô ne sut que répondre d'abord. Oui, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. De toute façon comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Il n'avait jamais haï personne. De plus Sanae n'était pas n'importe qui. Déjà ils se connaissaient avant son retour, ce qui aidait, en plus elle s'y connaissait en football et en dehors de ce sujet, ça collait plutôt bien entre eux. Ils avaient toujours des conversations très intéressantes, jamais de babillage inutile. Et puis pour ne rien gâcher, elle était très jolie.

— Alors ? insista Taki.

— Mmh ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, répondit Tarô.

Le sujet fût clôt et le match de samedi redevînt vite le principal sujet de conversation. Beaucoup étaient inquiets à la perspective de jouer contre des étudiants mais heureusement que certains avaient eu l'opportunité de jouer la coupe du monde junior. Même le plus dangereux de ces joueurs ne pouvaient pas être aussi terrifiant que Schneider. Après avoir mangé, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de football, rituel immanquable pour ces passionnés du ballon rond. Sur le conseil du membre de la golden pair, les anciens et les nouveaux se mélangèrent pour créer une solidarité dans l'équipe. Du peu qu'il avait vu, Misaki avait rapidement discerné deux clans. Ce n'était peut-être pas voulu mais c'étaient les faits. En capitaine provisoire, du moins il aimait à se désigner de cette façon car il n'était pas sûr d'accepter la charge de diriger les autres. Le match amical était une sorte d'évaluation, voir s'il était capable d'assumer cette responsabilité. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur le match. Ryô venait de mettre la balle sur la touche et bizarrement Yukari s'est précipitée pour la récupérer et la tendre au défenseur. Tout cela sous l'œil incrédule des joueurs. Silencieux d'abord, ils se mirent à siffler leur camarade. Kisugi mit ses mains en porte voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et lança aux jeunes gens.

— Et les amoureux ! Rendez nous le ballon et allez batifoler ailleurs

— Quoi ? s'écria Ryô. Arrêtez de délirer ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une guenon ?

— C'est moi la guenon ?

La « guenon » avait vu rouge et se mit à le frapper sans remords sous l'hilarité générale. Le pauvre défenseur n'en menait pas large. Yukari l'attacha à un vélo mis à disposition des visiteurs et entreprit de le traîner dans la poussière. Taki ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière plaisanterie.

— Eh Ryô ! La prochaine fois surveille tes paroles et puis je te rappelle que la guenon est la compagne du macaque donc t'es pas si mal tombé finalement.

Sur ces ultimes paroles, le capitaine provisoire sut que l'entraînement était définitivement abandonné. Pendant que ses amis lançaient des encouragements à la première victime de la nouvelle manager, Tarô en profita pour aller se rafraîchir à la fontaine qui se trouvait au centre du parc.

Kanda Koshi attendait sa petite amie près du poteau de l'entrée comme prévu. Il était légèrement nerveux, ce qui était rare chez lui. Mais cette fille le rendait fou. Un jour elle paraissait amoureuse, le lendemain elle était froide. Il ne savait plus comment la prendre. Et maintenant il espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de lapin. Dans un bon jour, Sanae arriva guillerette vers le garçon qui souffla un bon coup. Elle était là, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Quelques élèves se baladaient dans les environs donc ils ne se sont pas tenu la main. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur un carré d'herbe, ils s'installèrent. Ils avaient prévu une nappe, Kanda s'était chargé des boissons et Sanae des bentôs. Elle avait tenu à les faire pour lui montrer ses talents de cuisinière. Elle ne s'attendait pas spécialement à des compliments de sa part car elle était consciente de son talent, talent qui n'était certes pas inné mais le management du club de football lui avait fourni une bonne formation et surtout beaucoup de cobayes.

— Voila ! dit-elle fièrement.

En le regardant avaler les premières bouchées, elle se rappela Tsubasa. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'elle faisait les meilleurs sandwiches du monde et que celui qui l'épousera aurait bien de la chance. Qu'est-ce que ça l'avait vexée à cette époque là. Elle lui en avait voulu une fois de plus de ne pas remarquer ses sentiments.

— Alors cette matinée ? questionna Sanae

— Ennuyeuse à mourir.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est joli.

— Oui peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire en général, répondit Koshi avec un demi-sourire.

— Je m'en doute. Alors à part la boxe, qu'est-ce qui te plaît ?

— Je n'ai que deux amours dans ma vie : la boxe et toi.

— La boxe en premier ? répondit la jeune fille au taquet pour ne pas laisser apparaître son trouble.

— Elle m'est fidèle, répondit-il tout en tortillant une des mèches de Sanae autour de son doigt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?

— Disons que je me pose des questions sur nous, avoua t-il près un silence.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Sanae outragée.

Elle se leva précipitamment et il fit de même. Il essaya de l'attirer contre lui mais elle se débattait et martelait son torse de ses poings. Elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

— Sanae, je suis sûr de mes sentiments, je t'aime vraiment et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que ce soit pareil de ton côté mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.

— Tu doutes de moi alors que tu dis m'aimer ?

— Si c'est toi qui as raison, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser ?

Sanae resta coite devant sa colère. Il avait la réputation d'un dur, quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire et un tantinet colérique. Et en ce moment elle redoutait qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Elle s'éloigna par précaution et mi-coupable, mi-apeurée elle s'excusa.

— Je suis désolé mais je... je ne peux pas !

— Explique alors !

— Je n'ai pas d'explications.

— Merde ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la matinée alors je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute... Allez viens, lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle se rassoit.

Dubitative face à ce changement d'humeur, elle se laissa faire et se rassît. L'ambiance était plus que lourde et l'un comme l'autre ne savaient pas quoi faire. Finalement sans prévenir Koshi posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui embarrassa la demoiselle. En d'autres circonstances elle l'aurait viré mais là, elle souhaitait seulement calmer le jeu... Elle tendit la main vers la chevelure hirsute de son petit ami hésitante, elle réfléchissait à la conséquence de son acte quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était ni naturel ni spontané. Combien de fois, elle avait rêvé pouvoir toucher Tsubasa, elle ne réfléchissait pas du tout à l'après mais avec Koshi oui. Soudain elle se mit à penser que Tsubasa aurait pu faire de même. Être proche d'elle sans jamais trop lui en donner. Sanae ne voulait pas revivre une deuxième fois la même relation aussi elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de Koshi dans un geste mécanique. Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, quelques minutes passèrent quand un téléphone se mit à sonner, le moment de quiétude était clos. Sanae chercha frénétiquement dans son sac son portable, cependant Koshi lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste de brusque, interrompant sa recherche. Sanae le regarda perdue. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et lui embrassa la paume. Son regard était brûlant, ce qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Le téléphone continuait de sonner inlassablement, seul témoin que le temps filait. Kanda se releva en prenant appui sur les cuisses de l'ex-manager, et s'approcha lentement de son visage, ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement sentir le souffle de chacun sur la bouche de l'autre. Le cœur de Sanae s'emballa pour la première fois depuis l'été dernier. Angoisse, peur, amour, envie, elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses battements effrénés. Par réflexe, elle recula en voyant son visage se rapprocher un peu plus mais le tronc de l'arbre la bloqua, plutôt que de se mettre en colère il sourit comme si il avait prévu sa réaction. Elle ferma les yeux attendant l'instant fatidique. Puis d'un coup elle sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

— Tu vois que tu ne m'aimes pas Sanae, j'ai le sentiment que je vais te violer chaque fois que je veux t'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Un essai ?

Sans plus de dire, il s'en alla laissant la jeune fille complètement désemparée. Il avait touché juste, cela lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle l'avait mérité. Elle était moins bonne comédienne qu'elle ne le pensait ou alors elle avait eu tort de croire qu'il était aussi naïf. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux puis coulèrent le long de son nez. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'essuyer.

— Sanae ?

L'interpellée releva pour trouver Tarô qui la regardait anxieusement. Il s'approcha doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal effrayé et lui demanda d'une voix douce ce qui n'allait pas. Sonnée, la lycéenne ne répondit pas. Alors pour la rassurer, il lui parla avec lenteur.

— J'étais à la fontaine et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai rencontré Kanda Koshi. Il est aussi délégué n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a dit que le repas était fini et que je devais t'attendre pour rejoindre le groupe. Comme tu ne venais pas, je suis venu. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa seule réponse fut de se jeter dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son crâne. Elle pleurait, il la laissa évacuer sa peine. Tarô attendait patiemment que son amie aille mieux tout en culpabilisant pour sa proximité avec la jeune fille. Il se demandait ce que Tsubasa en aurait pensé, après tout il ne voulait que la consoler. Malgré tout, il savait que pour les japonais, un geste pareil était toujours plus qu'amical. En plus, il pouvait sentir pleinement ses formes, les rondeurs de sa poitrine la finesse de sa taille, son ventre plat, l'odeur de sa peau et le parfum de ses cheveux. Le talentueux footballeur avait de plus en plus l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami sans toutefois mettre le doigt sur ce qui provoquait ce sentiment de trahison. Peut-être était-ce du à la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rougir quand elle releva la tête pour lui avouer son mal.

— Tsubasa me manque, dit-elle la voix faible.

Cet aveu était aussi inattendu que surprenant. Bien évidemment qu'il lui manquait, il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée souriante et maintenant elle craquait. Involontairement, il pensa qu'elle serait plus heureuse si elle l'oubliait. Pensée qu'il regretta immédiatement.

— Tsubasa ne méritait pas ça, Sanae non plus d'ailleurs, pensa Tarô. Je suis sur que tu lui manque aussi, dit-il à voix haute cette fois-ci.

— Comment faire pour l'oublier ?

— Appelle-le, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Elle se dégagea surprise et questionna le garçon sur sa réponse. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait, en fait c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait faire. De son côté Tarô ne savait plus trop que dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il voulait les voir ensemble pour qu'il l'oublie. Il buta sur les derniers mots : l'oublier.

— Tu es perdue, continua-t-il tout en pensant qu'intérieurement il l'était aussi. Fais une mise au point dans tes sentiments.

— J'ai peur de lui parler.

— Tu te sentiras mieux.

— Excuse moi, dit Sanae en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. C'est ma messagerie.

Elle colla son portable à son oreille et écoutait attentivement le voix qui lui annonçait de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles,Tarô ne saurait le dire. Démuni, le garçon observait sa camarade dont les expressions changeaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait. Il s'attarda sur ses longs cils, le trait de crayon rehaussait la profondeur de ses yeux noirs qui ressortaient parfaitement sa courte chevelure. Comme toutes las japonaises, elle les avait lisses et soyeux. Quand elle eut fini elle regarda Tarô intriguée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien. Je me disais que tu avais de beaux cheveux.

— Bof. Ils sont normaux.

— Je ne dirais pas ça. J'aime bien leur couleur.

— Noire, comme la majorité de cette population, ironisa Sanae.

— C'est vrai, concéda Tarô, mais tu sais en France ce n'est pas courant et entre nous je préfère les cheveux foncés aux clairs. Alors qui c'était ?

— Oh. Natsuko. Mme Ohzora, ajouta Sanae devant l'air perdu de Tarô. Elle a une échographie demain, elle pourra voir le sexe de l'enfant, elle voudrait que je l'accompagne maintenant que son mari est reparti en mer.

— Je comprends, ce genre de moment ne devrait pas se vivre seule.

— Tout à fait d'accord. On y va ?

Tarô hocha la tête et ils repartirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Finalement, il avait été décidé qu'ils allaient faire un match. Quand le numéro 11 les rejoignit, ils jouaient depuis dix bonnes minutes. Sanae fit un signe de la main à son ami qui se dirigeait vers Izawa en petites foulées. Bizarrement, elle trouva son dos plus large qu'avant, leur étreinte lui avait prouvé à quel point il était musclé malgré son air fluet. Comparé à Tsubasa ou à Hyuga qui étaient bien carrés, Tarô semblait pourvoir s'envoler au premier coup de vent. La brune fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la nouvelle manager.

— Alors ? demanda Yukari.

— Alors quoi ?

— Le déjeuner !

— Une catastrophe, soupira Sanae. On s'est disputés. Encore et toujours le même sujet, grommela-t-elle.

— ...

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Ton avis ! s'emporta Anego.

— Je suis ta meilleure amie, mon rôle c'est d'être toujours de ton côté et je ne veux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre parce que ce serait te voiler la face, lâcha Yukari.

— OK. Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment, je promets de ne pas me fâcher.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Elles se tinrent le petit doigt pour concrétiser leur promesse. Puis Yukari entama une longue tirade.

— Je connaissais Kanda un peu mieux que toi parce que j'ai été en primaire avec lui. C'est un garçon bagarreur mais pas méchant. Il est de la même trempe que mon cousin Jitô. Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins apprécié parce que contrairement aux autres, je voyais que ce n'était pas une brute finie. Nous n'étions pas amis mais le courant passait et on était capable d'avoir une conversation. Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu l'as rencontré ? A ta tête non, bref ce jour là tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. J'ai tout de suite vue que tu lui plaisais.

— Mais tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

— A quoi bon ? Tu ne voyais que par Tsubasa... comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle tout en ignorant les rougeurs de sa meilleure amie. Quand tu m'as dit que vous étiez ensemble, je me suis sentie navrée pour lui, il t'aimait vraiment et pas toi. Mais Sanae c'est normal de vouloir embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

— Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas, j'essaye.

— Je te crois mais si tu veux un conseil, met un terme à cette relation si tu sais qu'elle ne mènera à rien. Tu n'es pas encore prête à vivre une relation amoureuse, pas tant que tu es toujours aussi accrochée à Tsubasa.

— Mais si je le largue, je vais lui faire du mal.

— Au moins il saura à quoi s'en tenir.

— En tout cas Yuki, tu avais raison dès le début.

— Ce serait bien que tu te rendes compte que j'ai aussi raison pour ton poste de manager.

— Ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Déjà que les gars m'ont pris en traître... Je ne sais pas, je verrais, mais pas tant que je serais avec Koshi et visiblement ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps.

— Évite de casser ce week-end. Samedi soir il a un combat.

— Oh je ne savais pas, dit Sanae surprise.

— Tout son club ne parle que de ça.

— Il ne m'a rien dit.

Yukari eut la sagesse de ne pas relever. Pour lui changer les idées, elle la tira vers un groupe de filles pour faire une partie de badminton. Le temps du jeu, chacune oublia ses tracas personnels. Vers dix-sept heures, ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre les bus qui devaient les ramener. Comme à l'aller, Sanae fit l'appel. Au loin, elle vit son petit ami et son cœur se serra au souvenir de leur dispute. Lasse, elle monta dans le bus et prit place derrière cette fois ci. La rangée de cinq encore vide, elle se mit côté fenêtre. Peu après Yukari et Ryô vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle les renvoya balader à cause de leur chamailleries, elle avait besoin de calme. C'est Tarô et Izawa qui vinrent s'installer à leurs places. Le capitaine provisoire se mit sur le siège à côté de Sanae et s'endormit dès que le moteur gronda. Fatiguée, la jeune fille en fit autant, les ballottements du bus la poussèrent à trouver un appui solide pour sa tête et c'est sur l'épaule de son voisin qu'elle le trouva. Confortablement installée, elle put se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Un samedi bien rempli

Deux jours après la sortie, tous les écoliers étaient enfin en week-end. Pendant que certains faisaient la grasse matinée, Sanae se levait aux aurores malgré tout. Natsuko avait rendez-vous à neuf heures chez le médecin et elle avait demandé à la jeune fille de l'accompagner. Elles avaient convenu de se rejoindre devant le domicile des Ohzora une demi-heure avant. La jeune fille se leva donc à la même heure que d'habitude. En poussant ses couvertures, elle entendit un grognement. Son frère s'était visiblement glissé dans son lit pendant la nuit. Depuis l'été, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir dormir avec sa sœur, fruit de soirées à se raconter les pires histoires d'horreur. Elle se leva délicatement pour ne pas le déranger, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Atsushi était en première année au collège, malgré leurs trois années de différences, le frère et la sœur s'entendaient très bien. Comme leurs parents travaillaient tard, ils avaient passé leur temps à veiller l'un sur l'autre. Sous la douche, Sanae se détendit, l'eau chaude l'apaisait et massait son corps engourdi. Elle coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette de bain, l'enroula autour de son corps et sortit pour se diriger vers son dressing. Instinctivement, elle opta pour un jean et un débardeur avant de se rappeler ses bonnes résolutions. Avec une grimace, elle se résolut à mettre une jupe brune volante avec des motifs de couleur orangée avec un top brun. La lycéenne mit quelques bijoux en accord avec sa tenue, avant d'attraper son fer à friser. Cadeau de son père auquel elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Elle fit de grosses boucles sur les pointes, chose qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement après nombre de tentatives. Un maquillage léger et une paire de chaussures à talons furent la touche finale. De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille trouva son frère assis sur son lit, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête.

— T'as un rencard ? demanda Atsushi tout en baillant.

— Pas vraiment.

— Nee-Chan ! (Onee-Chan signifie grande sœur en japonais, Nee-Chan est le surnom affectif que donne Atsushi à sa sœur)

— Oui ?

— Maman m'a dit que tu avais un copain.

— Maman divague.

— Elle avait l'air en colère.

— C'est moi qui devrais l'être, répondit Sanae.

— Tu sais que je serais toujours de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive alors je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai.

— C'était vrai.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans autre forme de discours et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour son frère et elle. Elle préparait du nattô ( aliment japonais traditionnel à base de haricot de soja fermentés) quand son téléphone vibra. Elle ouvrit le message en provenance de son petit ami avec appréhension.

« Sanae,

Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé au parc. J'étais furieux et je le regrette. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis content que tu sois ma petite amie.

J'ai un match ce soir qui est très important pour moi. Si tu veux continuer à être avec moi, j'aimerais que tu viennes y assister, si tu veux qu'on en finisse, ne viens pas.

Je t'aime, Koshi. »

Confuse, elle se mit à table pour se changer les idées. Elle devait avoir la tête froide pour répondre à ce message. A chaud, elle ne prendrait que la mauvaise décision. Son frère la rejoignit habillé et débarbouillé. Il posa son sac de sport au pied de la table et s'avachit sur la chaise en face de son aînée. Il avait choisi de faire du base-ball cette année. Depuis que l'équipe de football de Nankatsu avait propagé son nom, la ville avait privilégié la construction de stade de foot défavorisant les autres sports. Par conséquent son frère se déplaçait un week-end sur deux à Tokyô. Il la laissait seule encore une fois. Il s'excusa à ce sujet promit d'appeler en cas de problème.

— Je reviendrais immédiatement au besoin, lui dit-il très sérieusement.

— Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi la grande sœur de nous deux. C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça.

Il se leva et l'embrassa avant de sortir de la maison. Il était à peine huit heures, le trajet chez les Ohzora n'était pas si long, à peine dix minutes. Elle avait le temps, elle repartit dans le salon et alluma la télé quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la voix de son père. En panique, elle sauta hors du canapé, éteignit la télévision, attrapa son sac en vitesse et sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra le père de Tarô près d'un combini. Elle lui sourit et s'avança pour le saluer.

— Bonjour, Misaki-san.

— Oh, Nakazawa. Bonjour, tu es bien matinale.

— J'ai un rendez-vous mais je peux vous dire la même chose.

— Je cherchais des livres sur la cuisine française, expliqua son interlocuteur. Tarô affectionne leurs petits déjeuners et je voulais lui faire la surprise mais même pour les ingrédients, il faudrait que j'aille à Tokyô.

— Fujisawa est une petite ville.

— Une charmante petite ville. Bonne promenade !

— Bon retour, passez mon salut à Tarô.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle continua sa route vers la maison de Tsubasa et arriva avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Devant la porte, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, cette maison renfermait tant de souvenirs, c'est ici qu'elle avait vécu les moments les plus intimes avec son beau capitaine. Elle se remémorait la disposition de la chambre de Tsubasa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Natsuko souriante.

— Sanae ! Tu es en avance. Entre ! l'invita Natsuko en s'écartant. Tu te rends compte, on va enfin savoir quel est le sexe du bébé.

Sanae sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Mme Ohzora, pourtant elle allait être mère pour la deuxième fois.

— Vous avez une préférence ? demanda Sanae

— Un garçon.

— Encore ? s'étonna la jeune fille

— Et oui, et footballeur de préférence ! Je dois dire que c'est mon genre d'enfant comme c'est le genre de garçon d'une personne que je connais.

Elle accompagna sa phrase avec une œillade bien appuyée et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle aurait du s'y attendre de la part de Natsuko. Sanae n'avait jamais à proprement parlé de ses sentiments envers Tsubasa à sa mère mais elle savait que Natsuko avait tout deviné. Comme l'équipe, comme la moitié du championnat, ne restait plus que le concerné qui n'était pas au courant ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

— Tsubasa a été tout mon bonheur ces quinze dernières années, continua la future maman. J'aimerais revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois venue aujourd'hui Sanae, cela me fait plaisir.

— A moi aussi Natsuko.

Une fois son manteau sur ses épaules, Mme Ohzora invita Sanae à sortir pour fermer la porte à clé et c'est joyeusement qu'elles se dirigèrent chez le gynécologue. Natsuko Ohzora parla pendant tout le chemin, sur sa grossesse, son mari et de temps en temps de Tsubasa. Il ne donnait pas beaucoup de nouvelles, c'était surtout Roberto qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. Ses entraînements étaient très prenants. Arrivées devant le cabinet, elle se tût. Fujisawa étant une petite ville, elles n'eurent pas beaucoup d'attente. Le médecin était une femme d'âge mûr qui rassura tout de suite la future maman. Le fœtus était en bonne santé, la grossesse ne devrait pas être difficile malgré l'âge de la future maman. Que de nouvelles qui ravirent la concernée. Puis vînt le moment où il était question du sexe de l'enfant.

— Voulez vous savoir le sexe de votre enfant ? demanda la gynécologue.

— S'il vous plaît, dit-elle en prenant la main de Sanae.

— Alors... C'est un garçon !

Natsuko laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et remercia chaleureusement son médecin. Pour fêter l'événement, elle invita Sanae à déjeuner en sa compagnie dans un restaurant de la ville. La jeune fille accepta ce qui ajouta au bonheur de la future maman. Elles s'installèrent dans une enseigne traditionnelle et commandèrent un plat typique du pays du Soleil Levant. Un bol de riz accompagné d'un poisson grillé ainsi que quelques algues et enfin une soupe pour accompagner le tout. En attendant leur commande, les deux femmes parlaient avec animation.

— Merci, Sanae, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente.

— Vous pourrez mieux réfléchir à un prénom maintenant.

— Oui plus que quatre mois !

— Vous en êtes déjà au 5ème ? s'étonna Sanae.

— Eh oui ! Ça ne se voit pas hein ?

— C'est vrai. Est-ce que Tsubasa est au courant ?

— Non, il le saura à son retour, affirma Natsuko. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tomber enceinte après tant d'années.

Natsuko ressortit son échographie, pour la contempler une fois de plus. Sanae sirota le diabolo à la grenadine qu'elle avait commandé plus tôt tout en observant son interlocutrice. La jeune maman feuilleta plus vite son dossier avant de prendre son sac et de fouiller inquiète. Elle releva la tête vers la lycéenne.

— Écoute Sanae, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important chez le médecin. Tu veux bien aller à la maison s'il te plaît ? Tsubasa va appeler et il faut que quelqu'un lui réponde. Et je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de lui parler.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la jeune fille se sentit embarrassée devant la perspicacité de la femme.

— Tiens les clés, prends tout ton temps pour lui parler, je ne vais pas rentrer de sitôt, ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Chacune repartit dans une direction opposée. Sur le chemin, Sanae était angoissée. Elle avait tant souhaité lui parler et pourtant en ce moment elle priait pour qu'il oublie d'appeler, ou qu'il ait un match de dernière minute. Pourtant quand elle se retrouva devant le téléphone, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la fatalité.

_« Si seulement tu m'avais aimé, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples… »_

Une tonalité la tira de ses pensées et constata que c'était bien le téléphone qui sonnait. Elle décrocha avec appréhension et mit le combiné sur son oreille. À l'autre bout du fil, une personne qu'elle connaissait bien répétait plusieurs fois « Maman ? » inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse.

— Tsubasa, finit-elle par dire.

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du combiné. Seul le bruit de sa respiration prouvait que le capitaine était encore là. Elle ne sut comment interpréter son silence. De l'étonnement parce que c'était elle qui avait répondu ou bien cherchait-il juste à qui appartenait la voix ?

— Sanae ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle répondit donc d'un petit « oui » timide. Une nouvelle fois, le silence. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était surpris. Pas content, juste... surpris.

— Comment est-ce que tu vas ? questionna Sanae pour mettre un terme à cette gêne.

— Moi ? Super ! Le Brésil c'est beau et il fait chaud. Un peu épuisant pour les entraînements mais je suis content. Et toi ?

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Tsubasa parlait uniquement de sa passion en règle générale, il s'était rarement enquis de sa santé. Elle fut tentée de mentir et de dire qu'elle était alitée à cause d'un virus plus que virulent pour voir sa réaction. Elle renonça à cette idée en se disant qu'elle avait plus de chances d'être blessé que confortée.

— Je vais très bien.

— Tant mieux. Maman n'est pas la ?

Elle fut déçue de cet entretien. Pressé, le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à la voix atone de Sanae lorsqu'elle lui dit que sa mère allait bientôt arriver.

— _Meu amor ! _lança une voix.

Sanae ne parlait pas un mot de portugais mais elle savait reconnaître un « mon amour » en langue étrangère. Tsubasa répondit dans la même langue, trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse deviner le sens d'un mot.

Puis il s'excusa auprès d'elle et promit de rappeler plus tard.

_« A qui fais-tu cette promesse Tsubasa ? A ta mère ou à moi ? »_

Elle reposa le combiné, la mort dans l'âme. La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait. Peut-être parce qu'elle attendait plus de cette conversation, ou peut-être le mon amour qu'elle avait entendu, ou les deux. Devant le portique, elle bouscula Mme Ohzora qui venait d'arriver.

— Sanae ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

— Tsubasa rappellera, balbutia-t-elle.

Incapable d'en dire plus, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Natsuko un peu brusquement et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible.

Tsubasa reposa le téléphone septique. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Sanae. Elle semblait différente. Pas la tristesse qui l'habitait à son départ mais pas la joie qui la caractérisait non plus. Leur échange avait été tendu. Leurs conversations avaient toujours été naturelles, sans conditions avec quelques moments de gêne parfois, principalement quand Ryô s'en mêlait mais sans plus.

— _Meu amor !_

— _Sim Anna, eu posso !_

Tsubasa se dépêcha pour ne pas provoquer la colère de la matrone. Grâce à Roberto, Tsubasa avait pu intégrer un dortoir où les joueurs de plusieurs clubs brésiliens logeaient à défaut de moyens généralement, mais certains y étaient simplement pour l'ambiance, ce qui était son cas. Il aurait pu prendre un studio, ses parents en avaient les moyens et maintenant il disposait d'un salaire modeste mais l'idée de se retrouver seul ne lui plaisait pas. Roberto lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui, ce qu'il avait fait la première semaine mais il avait vite cherché à partir. Ses « camarades » ne le considéraient pas pour son jeu. On le surnommait le petit protégé du coach et chacun s'accordait à dire que s'il était là c'était uniquement grâce à ses relations, bien qu'il ait réussi les qualifications. Il se débarrassait petit à petit de cette étiquette notamment grâce à sa nouvelle décision. Si ses camarades avaient été méfiants au départ, il était désormais l'un des leurs. Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire ou il s'excusa auprès d'Anna, la directrice de l'établissement et leur mère de substitution. Anna n'avait pas d'enfants, et quand son mari vivait encore, ils avaient dirigé un orphelinat ensemble mais à sa mort, elle n'avait plus trouvé la force de s'occuper seule d'enfants. Elle avait légué l'établissement à sa sœur cadette et avait repris la direction du dortoir où il logeait. Elle s'occupait seulement de cuisiner pour eux et pour le reste elle s'assurait seulement qu'ils aient une hygiène correcte et un semblant de propreté dans leurs chambres. Il s'installa à côté de Pepe, son camarade de chambre. Pepe venait d'une région pauvre du Brésil avec des espoirs de gloire et de prospérité pour la famille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Sa détermination lui rappelait Kojiro Hyuga mais contrairement à sa relation avec le capitaine de la Tohô celle qui entretenait avec Pepe était complice. Ce dernier venait de lui passer le saladier tout en lui demandant des nouvelles du Japon.

— Alors comment va ta mère ? demanda t-il en mastiquant.

— Bien, je crois.

— Tu crois ? demanda-t-il en suspendant sa fourchette, le regardant de travers.

— Elle n'était pas à la maison, on a répondu à sa place, expliqua Tsubasa.

— Ah... Et c'était qui ?

— Une amie.

Le joueur avait tenté de paraître neutre mais il ne trompa pas son ami. Il gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur son assiette et coupait son pain mécaniquement. Il était dans ses pensées, le brésilien s'inquiéta de l'état de son ami.

— On t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Tsubasa releva la tête surpris. Il ne comprenait clairement pas quel était le rapport entre la question précédente et celle-ci. Pepe s'expliqua.

— Ta mère savait que tu appelais et pourtant elle n'était pas là et c'est une amie qui a répondu à sa place et depuis ta conversation tu es renfermé alors je me demandais si tout allait bien chez toi.

— Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que j'ai... J'ai parlé avec quelqu'un avec qui... J'avais des difficultés à parler avant mon départ... Enfin... C'est compliqué.

— Je vois, et ça va mieux ? demanda Pepe

— Je ne sais pas.

La japonais n'avait pas touché à son assiette et n'avait pas non plus regardé son ami pendant l'échange. Il était l'heure de quitter le réfectoire. Tous se levèrent dans un raclement de chaise et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tsubasa fut mis de côté par Anna.

— Mon repas ne t'a pas plu ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, je me sens patraque.

— Tu veux un médicament ? lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

— Non, une petite sieste et tout ira bien.

Elle opina et le laissa partir, son coéquipier l'avait attendu. Seulement ce n'est pas vers sa chambre que Tsubasa se dirigea mais vers la sortie.

— Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'une sieste.

— Non j'ai besoin d'air frais.

— Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas s'entraîner tout de suite après le repas, lui rappela le brésilien.

— Je n'ai pas mangé de toute façon.

— Ce qui n'est pas la chose à faire non plus.

Le capitaine nippon ne répondit pas et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ignorant les recommandations de son ami, il se mit à courir. Courir l'aidait à se mettre les idées en place et à chasser ce qui le tracassait. Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de choses lui trottaient dans la tête. La liste des titulaires qui allait décider s'il jouerait sur le terrain ou resterait quatre-vingt dix minutes sur le banc à se ronger les sangs, sa cheville qui le relançait et maintenant Sanae. Lui parler avait été douloureux, elle lui manquait terriblement. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon, toute l'équipe l'avait appelé au moins une fois, même Kumi mais pas Sanae.

_« J 'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux Sanae, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai bien fait de ne pas t'avouer mes sentiments finalement, tu n'as pas l'air de m'aimer de la façon que je t'aime. J'ai été bête de mettre de l'espoir dans les paroles de Kumi. »_

Une quinte de toux le prit brusquement et le força à stopper sa course et se plier en deux. Puis il se calma et son corps s'arqua soudainement, un long filet de bille s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fort heureusement son estomac était vide et il ne vomit pas plus.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive, entendit le jeune homme derrière lui.

Roberto posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé et lui demanda s'il allait mieux. Le malade répondit par l'affirmative. Son mentor lui proposa un mouchoir et lui sourit.

— Le changement de climat, d'alimentation et d'entraînement physique, expliqua t-il. Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas tombé malade plus tôt. Allez va te reposer, tu es dispensé d'entraînement cet après-midi.

— Mais on a match demain.

— Tu n'es pas sur la liste, Tsubasa, annonça brusquement Roberto. Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de te mettre en colère. C'est un match important, et bien que je pense que tu as les qualités pour y participer, je ne peux pas te mettre sur le terrain alors que tu viens d'arriver. D'autres s'entraînent depuis plus longtemps pour une telle opportunité. Tu dois creuser ton trou.

Son élève ne dit rien. Dans le fond, Roberto avait raison mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère. Sachant que son entêtement ne servirait à rien, il préféra rentrer en ignorant son professeur. Une fois au dortoir, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit furieux. Démuni, il avisa le ballon au pied du lit et se leva pour shooter dedans avant de se raviser. S'énerver ne lui avait jamais réussi. Il préféra donner un coup de pied dans le mur qui le calma instantanément tant la douleur l'envahissait. Sa cheville blessée n'avait pas apprécié le mauvais traitement.

— Merde ! Quel con ! hurla-t-il.

Sanae marchait lentement vers le stade où elle devait retrouver ses amis. Elle s'était peu à peu calmée et avait chassé de son esprit le capitaine nippon et composé un sourire de façade. Arrivée au stade, elle remarqua trois silhouettes à l'écart qui observaient les joueurs de la Nankastu. Elle s'approcha et reconnut un très bon ami à elle.

— Takeshi ?

Le concerné se retourna et reconnut la jeune fille. Elle ne s'était pas trompé c'était bien Takeshi Sawada, un des piliers de la Tôho. Derrière lui se tenaient Ken Wakashimazu et Kojirô Hyuga. Le gardien tout comme le capitaine restèrent indifférents à son salut, bien qu'elle crut apercevoir un léger mouvement de la tête du buteur favori du tournoi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? questionna Sanae

— On est venus voir si l'équipe B suffirait à vous battre maintenant que Tsubasa n'est plus là.

— Toujours le mot pour rire Hyuga ! Figure toi que Nankatsu est une bonne équipe même quand son leader n'est pas là et en plus personne n'a peur des chatons chez nous, rétorqua Anego.

— Vous ne ferez pas long feu ! Je suis le meilleur buteur de ce championnat et Ken le meilleur gardien, vous n'avez aucune chance.

— Mais on t'inquiète suffisamment pour que tu viennes nous voir jouer apparemment, et tu n'es le meilleur que parce que Tsubasa n'est plus là ! Et Wakashimazu le meilleur gardien ? De ce que j'ai pu voir lors du dernier championnat, Morisaki s'est pris autant de buts que lui !

— Calmez-vous ! intervient Takeshi. Nous sommes venus vous voir jouer pour savoir à quoi nous attendre. Il insista bien que les derniers mots en regardant ses amis.

Wakashimazu n'avait pas apprécié les remarques sur ses performances et serrait le poing.

— On fait le chemin ensemble ? enchaîna le cadet de la Tôho. Alors qui est-ce qui a pris la place de Tsubasa ? Izawa non ?

— Laisse tomber Takeshi, qu'importe qui les guide, leur défaite est inévitable, tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, commenta le tigre.

— Si on te fait perdre ton temps rentre chez toi et c'est tant mieux parce que tes miaulements ne feront que nous perturber.

— Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça ?

— C'est vrai pourquoi je te parle ? Tu t'instruis de nos conversations ! Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête ! Quand on est idiot on le reste.

— Espèce de...

— Kojirô !

Takeshi avait les yeux écarquillés et son regard sommait clairement à son ami de ne pas finir sa phrase.

— OK, abandonna Hyuga. Mais j'y peux rien, elle est chiante ! Pas étonnant que Tsubasa ait quitté le Japon !

Sanae ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer brusquement et de baisser les yeux. Hyuga s'étonna de son silence et Takeshi aperçut une larme au coin de son œil qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle releva la tête comme si de rien n'était et s'en alla en snobant ses interlocuteurs. Elle avait fait deux pas qu'elle se retourna pour dire à son ami de la suivre.

-Viens Takeshi, je vais te présenter le nouveau capitaine de la Nankatsu.

Elle le guida jusque chez les joueurs qui la saluèrent surpris de la voir en compagnie de leurs éternels rivaux. Elle se dirigea droit vers le numéro 11 et tendit sa main vers lui.

— Je vous présente notre capitaine.

Le dit capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et vînt saluer les nouveaux venus. Tarô avait jadis joué à la Meiwa aussi s'entendait-il bien avec les joueurs. Hyuga n'avait pas pris la peine de s'avancer et observer l'EU équipe universitaire comme la moitié de l'équipe. Ryô paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir en admirant la qualité de leurs passes. Yukari se fit un devoir de le rassurer.

— Tu es champion junior du monde, lui rappela-t-elle avec une frappe à l'arrière du crâne.

Puis la manager alla réclamer les citrons au miel à sa meilleure amie qui les sortit de son sac et les lui tendit. Yukari les passa à une de ses assistantes et Sanae s'enquit de la façon dont elle gérait sa nouvelle fonction.

— Je ne m'en fais pas, c'est à court terme, je ne suis qu'une remplaçante.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, elle partit chercher un bloc-notes car le coach avait demandé aux joueurs de se rassembler. Dans un premier élan, Sanae voulut les rejoindre puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans les vestiaires et partit s'asseoir en compagnie des spectateurs. Une dizaine de personnes seulement était présentes, aucune publicité n'avait été faite pour le match amical. Il n'y avait aucun gradin, ce qui limitait le public sans oublier que c'était une après-midi de week-end et que beaucoup préféraient sortir en ville. L'EU venait de finir son entraînement et un ballon échappa à un étudiant et vint se cogner contre la jambe de l'ex-manager.

— Hé ma jolie ! Le ballon s'il te plaît.

Un grand gaillard brun lui faisait des signes, elle shoota dans le ballon sans prendre d'élan, la trajectoire décrivit une jolie parabole et atterrit devant lui. Elle se félicita intérieurement pour sa précision.

_« Finalement observer Tsubasa n'aura pas servi à rien »_

Le brun la remercia et retourna au vestiaire. De loin, les garçons n'avaient rien loupé de ce qui venait de se passer et Ryô était tout rouge de colère. Yukari le retenait par le maillot en essayant de le raisonner.

— Ryô ! Ne fais pas de bêtises. Elle est assez grande. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ?

— Je suis son frère, depuis toujours, je la protège. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre lui brise le cœur une deuxième fois.

— Elle lui a juste renvoyé un ballon, ils ne flirtaient pas.

— Il l'a appelé « ma jolie ».

— Et alors ? Tu n'étais pas si protecteur quand il s'agissait de Tsubasa, lui dit-elle.

— Ouais ben si j'avais su ce qu'il lui ferait, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé l'approcher.

— Arrête, soupira Yukari. Tsubasa ne lui a rien fait. La seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est sa timidité et encore.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir aussi triste.

Il se dégagea et alla se mettre en place. Tous les joueurs avaient déjà pris position. L'arbitre siffla le début du match et le ballon se mit à circuler rapidement entre les joueurs de l'EU, par conséquent ils pénètrent dans la surface adverse très vite. Le trio de la Shutetsu encadra le porteur du ballon et Misaki était revenu en défense. Il était évident qu'il avait adopté une stratégie défensive. Loin de se laisser impressionner, les étudiants se firent des passes espérant trouver un trou dans la défense. Tarô suivait le chemin du ballon, pas rassuré du tout. Ce genre de jeu faisait perdre du temps et n'amenait que les joueurs à se fatiguer. D'ailleurs Taki, Kisugi et Izawa courraient après le ballon depuis le début et montraient déjà des signes de fatigue. Ils avaient relâché leur entraînement durant l'été à l'instar de beaucoup de joueurs de la sélection nationale après la coupe du monde junior. Grosse erreur de leur part. Du côté des défenseurs personne ne bougeait ce qui refroidissait leurs muscles. Tarô comprit que s'ils n'attaquaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient pas plus tard, ses coéquipiers seraient trop engourdis pour certains ou trop fatigués pour d'autres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à une contre attaque, Taki avait réussi à effleurer la balle qui déviait vers le côté gauche. Ce fut la panique totale. Tous les défenseurs de l'aile gauche se précipitèrent pour prendre le ballon avant les joueurs de l'équipe adverse tandis que les attaquants de la Nankatsu arrivaient en renfort ce qui laissait le côté droit ouvert.

— Non ! Restez à vos places ! Ils cherchent à vous désorganiser ! cria Sanae.

Personne n'entendit la jeune fille car tous continuèrent sur la lancée. Comme elle s'y attendait c'est l'Eu qui récupéra la balle et la passa à leur capitaine qui avait tout le côté droit ouvert. Tarô se mit sur sa trajectoire pour l'empêcher de tirer. La capitaine de l'EU se rétracta et repartit balle au pied pour dribbler le numéro 11. Cependant l'arbitre siffla une faute et le jeu fut interrompu. Un étudiant était à terre, apparemment le tacle musclé d'Oda lui avait touché de plein fouet le tibia. Après avoir examiné le joueur, l'arbitre sortit un carton jaune pour le défenseur.

— Ouf, il n'était pas rouge, se rassura Yukari.

— C'est un match amical, ils sont moins sévères qu'en officiel, expliqua le coach.

La partie reprit plus calmement cette fois, l'EU était moins offensive ce qui permettait aux joueurs de la Nankatsu d'attaquer de temps en temps, en revanche la plupart des attaques se terminaient en échec sans oublier que Misaki restait à l'arrière.

— Quel match bidon, lança Hyûga.

Sanae ne trouva rien à dire, elle était d'accord avec le capitaine de la Tôho. Personne ne jouait vraiment et la stratégie adoptée par les deux équipes rendait le match ennuyeux. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout, c'était la position de Misaki. En défense. C'était un milieu de terrain, il n'avait rien à faire là-bas.

— Oh !

Le public avait réagi à la percée de la Nankatsu avait réussi à avancer jusqu'à la surface de réparation et Kisugi fit une passe à Izawa qui la reprit de volée pour ne pas laisser le temps à ses adversaires de l'encercler. La balle fonça vers les buts mais le gardien l'attrapa sans problème. Il avait paré la balle avec sa main droite avant de rabattre sa main gauche pour stopper sa course.

— Il a bien anticipé et il a une bonne détente, commenta Wakashimazu.

Du côté des quelques supporter de la Nankastu ce fut la déception, malgré tout ils continuèrent à les encourager jusque la mi-temps. Le soleil arrivait à son point culminant et tous transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Ça n'allait pas les aider pour la suite de la partie. De retour au banc, Yukari et ses assistantes apportèrent les rafraîchissements et les citrons au miel. N'ayant pas de pare-soleil, ils mirent leurs serviettes sur la tête et récupéraient tout doucement. Sanae s'avança lentement vers Ryô, prit une bouteille au passage et l'en arrosa copieusement.

— AAH ! C'est froid ! le défenseur au crâne rasé avait sursauté et se secouait dans tous les sens comme pour tenter de se débarrasser de la plus petite particule d'eau.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et finalement plusieurs joueurs s'arrosèrent pour s'amuser. Yukari jeta une serviette à sa meilleure amie qui avait été victime de la vengeance de Ryô et cette dernière la remercia.

— Bon, les gars, écoutez moi, dit l'entraîneur. La suite s'annonce difficile. Ils ont plus d'expérience et ils n'ont pas tout montré. Misaki, je te veux à l'avant cette fois-ci. Il faut attaquer sans cesse, et surtout avoir une bonne étoile. Pour la deuxième mi-temps, ils ont effectué trois changements. Il désigna trois joueurs qui s'entraînaient au loin, et que personne ne reconnut. Ce sont leurs trois meilleurs éléments, ils ont participé à la coupe du monde pour adultes et ils ont eu le temps de vous observer et de ne pas se fatiguer. Il est certain que vous allez vous prendre des buts, maintenant il s'agit de réduire l'écart en marquant d'autres.

Chacun resta cois à ce discours, ils n'en avaient jamais entendu d'aussi défaitistes de leurs vies. Le coach conclue part un « allez sur le terrain ». Les joueurs reprirent leurs positions sur le terrain. Leurs adversaires étaient confiants contrairement aux lycéens. Le ballon était du côté de la Nankatsu et c'est Izawa et Kisugi qui engagèrent. Ils avancèrent prudent en faisant de courtes passes. Kisugi passa le ballon à Taki qui avançait le long de la ligne plus téméraire. Il se retrouva face à trois défenseurs et fit une passe en retrait qui fut intercepté par un des trois nouveaux arrivants. C'était le nuémro 23 et il conte attaqua rapidement prenant de cours le trio de la Shutetsu qui se replia en retard. À l'aide de ses coéquipiers ils traversèrent tout le terrain sans problème. Tarô ne savait pas quoi faire, ils étaient très bons et il ne pouvait en marquer qu'un seul. Il choisit d'aller affronter le porteur du ballon espérant le déstabiliser ou du moins provoquer son orgueil pour un affrontement. Cependant, l'étudiant ne semblait pas vouloir prendre de risque et rendit la balle à son coéquipier sur la ligne de touche. Ryô alla à sa rencontre et tenta de tacler son adversaire qui l'esquiva en sautant avec la ballon. Il ne restait plus personne entre lui et Morisaki. Ce dernier se prépara en se tenant bien sur ses appuis. Le footballeur arma son tir et frappa en force droit vers la lucarne gauche haute. C'était imparable pour un gardien avec si peu d'expérience et c'est avec impuissance que l'équipe encaissa son premier but. Sept minutes après le début de la seconde mi-temps, c'était un coup dur. Du côté de l'EU, c'était la joie, ils célébraient leurs but tandis que le joueurs de la Nankatsu regardaient leurs adversaires abattus. Tarô mi fléchit ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus essoufflé. Il se releva en voyant ses amis venir vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va, demanda Izawa.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Il faut qu'on marque un but, dit Taki de but en blanc.

L'arbitre siffla et les joueurs reprirent leurs places. Tarô se remit en défense et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_« J'ai vraiment déconné, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer »_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Explications

Le match se termina sur le score de deux à zéro. Les joueurs rentrèrent penauds aux vestiaires sans adresser un remerciement aux quelques supporters qui s'étaient déplacés. L'EU les avait littéralement écrasés en deuxième mi-temps, ils avaient brusquement augmenté le rythme ce qui leur avait laissé le temps de marquer. Les tentatives de but de Misaki avaient échoué. A chaque fois le gardien l'avait attrapé. Le coach demanda un rassemblement et Sanae parvînt à se glisser parmi les assistantes de Yukari. L'entraîneur leur tournait le dos, il ne la vit donc pas.

— J'espère que ce match vous a servi de leçon, commença t-il. Les défaites nous ramènent aux choses essentielles tandis que les succès ne font que nous en éloigner. Vous vous êtes reposés sur vos lauriers cet été. Les uns se croyaient invincibles car champions du monde juniors, les autres se croyaient reposés car ils jouaient avec des soi-disant célébrités. Regardez où vous en êtes. Aucun esprit de combativité, aucune réactivité et ne me dîtes pas que c'est du au départ de votre capitaine, vous en avez un nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Tarô qui était en retrait, les genoux repliés sous son menton.

— Quant à toi Tarô Misaki, tu es un capitaine, plus un simple joueur. Tu as toujours agi en tandem ou en aide, apprends à mener l'action soit plus « personnel » je dirais. Tu es beaucoup trop collectif, par moment il faut savoir mener l'action seul. J'ai cru que mon discours vous rendrait fous de rage mais il n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Maintenant changez-vous, on vous attend en salle pour un pot amical. On en reparlera lundi.

Il sortit de la salle suivi des managers. Seules Yukari et Sanae restèrent. La nouvelle manager tenta tant bien que mal de remonter le moral aux troupes, en vain. Elle adressa un regard suppliant à son amie qui se contenta de secouer la tête et de la tirer vers la sortie.

— Mais Sanae, attends !

— Non, Yuki. L'entraîneur a raison, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je ne vais pas les conforter dans leur relâchement et toi non plus. Ils ont besoin de réfléchir.

Elles allèrent en salle pour préparer les tables et disposer les gâteaux et les boissons avec les managers de l'équipe adverse. Elles firent connaissance et eurent une conversation polie. Les garçons finirent par arriver. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les buffets sans se mélanger au plus grand regret du staff. Sanae remarqua qu'il manquait un joueur et s'excusa auprès de Yukari. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et trouva Tarô au même endroit que pour le sermon du coach mais cette fois si les cheveux mouillés.

_« Au moins, il s'est douché. »_

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarda, il avait les yeux fixés sur le casier en face de lui. Elle soupira et prit une serviette pour se mettre en face de lui. Elle posa la serviette sur la tête et entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux. Il l'arrêta en prenant sa main.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes.

Le ton n'était pas méchant mais tout de même strict. Sanae retira donc sa main et se rassit à ses côtés. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur mais elle insista malgré tout.

— Tarô, ce qu'à dit le coach n'est pas tout à fait faux. Tu es bourré de talent mais... Je ne sais pas tu ne vas pas au devant. Tu préfères faire la passe décisive que de marquer le but. Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'équipe tu es le principal acteur alors tu dois...

— Sanae ! l'interrompit le joueur.

— Oui ?

— J'ai envie d'être seul alors si tu pouvais me laisser. Ton discours tu pourras me le sortir tout à l'heure mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

— OK.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et lui lança d'ultimes paroles.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fragile.

De retour dans la salle, Sanae tenta de calmer sa colère en vidant le buffet. Le voir impuissant et apitoyé sur son sort la mettait hors d'elle.

— Salut ma jolie !

Le grand brun de tout à l'heure se tenait à ses côtés avec un grand sourire.

— Je m'appelle Shô Murai, se présenta t-il.

— Nakazawa Sanae.

— Alors tu es manager de la Nankatsu.

— Pas de manière officielle, répondit la jeune fille.

— Je vois, donc tu ne risques rien à accepter un petit rendez-vous.

— Je...

— Eh toi ! Je ne te permets pas d'adresser la parole à ma sœur ! protesta Ryô.

— Ta sœur ? Comment une beauté pareille peut-elle être de la même famille qu'un primate dans ton genre ?

Aussitôt, le dit « primate » vît rouge. Il attrapa l'étudiant par le col qui réagit immédiatement en le repoussant. Ryô percuta Sanae de plein fouet, qui tomba sur la table, renversant tous les plats au passage. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention générale et les joueurs de chaque équipe encadrèrent les belligérants. Le joueur de l'EU se précipita vers la jeune fille pour s'excuser et l'aider à se remettre debout mais Ryô en profita pour le frapper en plein visage, le prenant par surprise. L'autre riposta par un crochet dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle au lycéen. Yukari vînt aider son amie à se lever.

— Tu vas bien Sanae ?

— Oui, je m'occupe de Murai, toi de Ryô.

— D'accord...mais attend c'est qui Murai ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et avança à grandes enjambées vers les deux garçons. Elle s'interposa et gifla celui qui l'avait dragué quelques minutes auparavant. Quand à Ishizaki, il se prit un bon coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de Yukari.

— Abruti, le réprimanda-t-elle.

L'intervention des jeunes filles avait calmé le jeu. Le capitaine adverse s'approcha et prit son coéquipier pour lui parler à part. La Nankatsu se regroupa autour du perturbateur qui se faisait disputer par le coach et Yukari.

— Tu es suspendu pour un match.

La sentence laissa Ryô sans voix. Les autres râlèrent de leur malchance, le prochain match était contre la Tôho. Pendant que les joueurs tentaient de convaincre leur entraîneur de revenir sur sa décision, Sanae en profita pour s'éclipser vers les toilettes. Elle posa son sac et en sortit une trousse. Elle prit sa pince à épiler et regarder sa main gauche. Elle avait des débris de verre plein la paume. Elle soupira de découragement et entreprit de les ôter un par un.

— Tiens, tu en auras besoin.

Tarô se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendit une bouteille d'antiseptique. Elle sourit et la prit pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo et reprit son activité. Le capitaine quant à lui s'adossa contre le mur à côté.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été sympa.

— C'est pas grave.

— Tu avais raison, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua-t-elle ironique. Aïe !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je crois que j'ai enfoncé un éclat de verre, répondit-elle en secouant la main.

— C'est toujours le cordonnier qui est le plus mal chaussé.

— Comment ?

— Je disais juste que tu es si douée pour soigner les autres mais plus si douée que ça quand il s'agit de te soigner.

— Très drôle.

Elle le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule et le taquina à son tour.

— Et toi alors ? Tu es le plus talentueux et tu es celui qui le montre le moins.

— Talentueux, répéta le lycéen amer.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Sanae en s'interrompant.

— Donne, tu t'y prends vraiment mal.

Il avait délibérément ignoré sa dernière question et Sanae jugea bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Délicatement, il lui retira les morceaux, un à un et essuya le tout avec de l'eau oxygénée. Pour finir il lui mit un pansement.

— Et voilà.

— Merci Tarô.

— De rien, il est tard, on devrait y retourner.

— Bonne idée, j'ai des plans pour ce soir pour...Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle avait failli en dire plus qu'il ne le fallait.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir cette fois.

Elle gratifia d'un sourire torve et le précéda pour retourner en salle. L'EU était sur le point de partir, en effet ils s'étaient tous regroupés et attendaient visiblement quelqu'un. A l'arrivée de Tarô et Sanae, l'équipe s'anima et tous sortirent sauf Murai et son capitaine. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Murai semblait contrarié et il laissa son capitaine parler en premier. Celui-ci s'adressa à Tarô.

— En tant que capitaine, je me dois de m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Ce n'est pas uniquement de votre faute. Il faut être deux pour provoquer une bagarre.

— Vrai, en attendant je voulais que vous sachiez que Murai écopera d'une punition dont il se souviendra, il zieuta le concerné pour bien appuyer ses paroles et se tourna vers Sanae. Tant pour la bagarre que pour votre chute.

— C'est oublié, répondit la jeune fille.

Les deux capitaines semblaient satisfaits et Tarô proposa de les raccompagner jusqu'au bus. Sanae s'apprêtait à les suivre mais le Murai la retînt.

— Je m'excuse pour ta chute.

— Comme j'ai dit, c'est oublié.

— A vrai dire, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, ria le joueur. Si jamais un jour tu voudrais me revoir, tu sais ou est mon université, sache juste que je suis intéressé.

— J'ai déjà quelqu'un mais merci pour la proposition.

Il sourit et fit demi-tour, la jeune fille le regarda partir et au moment où il franchit la porte, Tarô revenait. La Nankatsu prit alors ses affaires et tout le monde quitta la salle. Ryô, Yukari, Sanae et Tarô empruntaient la même direction comme chaque soir.

— Ça vous dirait d'aller à Tokyô demain tous les quatre ? proposa le numéro 11.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ryô.

— Visiter la ville.

— Pff, pour ce qu'i voir là-bas.

— Moi ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

— Si tu veux. Vous êtes d'accord les filles ?

Yukari accepta avec empressement et Sanae réaffirma pour les deux autres. Les deux garçons continuèrent d'avancer tandis que les filles se mirent légèrement en retrait.

— Alors tu as pris ta décision ? souffla Yukari.

— Oui, je vais y aller.

— Je parlais du fait de dire la vérité à Ryô.

— Quoi ? Non !

— Écoute Sanae.

Elle la retînt par le bras et la voix chargée de colère elle lui dit :

— Ca ne marchera jamais entre Koshi et toi tant que votre relation restera secrète. Tu n'oublieras pas Tsubasa en te créant une double vie. Une vie où tu as un petit ami secret, une vie où tu n'as aucun lien avec le football, une vie où tu serais... Différente. Ce n'est pas toi, Sanae. Ce n'est pas toi.

La nouvelle manager espérait avoir bien martelé ses mots pour qu'ils atteignent sa meilleure amie. A son regard baissé, elle comprit que pour la première fois depuis le départ de Tsubasa, elle avait réussie à se faire entendre. Un cap était franchi.

_« Tu ne t'en rends pas comte Sanae, mais tu viens de faire un pas vers la guérison après laquelle tu cours avec tant d'ardeur »_

— Tu as raison. Je vais tout lui dire.

Yukari sourit et la serra dans ses bras, elle lui murmura dans l'oreille son soutien et Sanae sentit prête à affronter la colère de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

— Ryô ! appela t-elle.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Sanae était campée sur ses pieds et paraissait prête à affronter une terrible épreuve.

_« Elle va enfin nous dévoiler son secret, devina Tarô »_

— Je sors avec Koshi depuis un mois.

Elle avait sorti la phrase d'une seule traite. D'un souffle. Avec une telle rapidité qu'ils mirent du temps avant de comprendre. Ryô affichait clairement son effroi mais Yukari s'étonna de l'expression ébranlée de Tarô. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses traits que Ryô tournait déjà les talons sans même avoir dit mot. Sa colère froide poussa la lycéenne aux longs cheveux à le suivre après avoir jeté un regard rassurant à son amie.

— Ryô attends !

Yukari tentait de le rattraper mais le garçon avançait de plus en plus vite. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le retînt par l'épaule et l'incita à se retourner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Comment tu peux réagir de cette façon alors que Sanae n'est pas totalement remise.

— Pas remise ? Elle l'a déjà remplacé.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle aille de l'avant ?

— C'est... C'est trop tôt et ce n'est pas le... La bonne personne !

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait prévu que les choses seraient un peu difficiles mais elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle ferait le travail toute seule. Désormais, elle était devant le fait accompli.

— Tu le savais, affirma t-il.

— Oui, je le savais. A qui pouvait-elle se confier sinon moi ?

— Je sais mais je me sens juste trahi. Elle ne m'avait jamais rien caché.

— Essaye de comprendre. Tu lui aurais hurlé dessus et interdit de voir Koshi.

— Avec raison, rétorqua le garçon.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. Ishizaki pesta un instant avant de capituler.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je vais aller lui parler et essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

— Bien évidemment, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Du côté de Tarô et de Sanae, les deux lycéens avaient repris leur chemin. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner sur le chemin ce qu'elle avait accepté à contre cœur. Le silence était de mise. Sanae n'arrivait pas à oublier sa dispute avec Ryô et Tarô ne se remettait toujours pas de cette surprenante révélation.

— Tu ne dis rien, dit Sanae laconique.

— Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déçu toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle malheureuse. Parce que je savais que Ryô allait mal le prendre mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voudrais aussi.

— Je ne t'en veux pas.

— Menteur ! Bon je vais y aller, on est arrivés.

Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire avant que la brune ne tourne les talons. Tarô fit un geste pour la retenir avant de se rétracter et de retourner chez lui. Devant la salle où devait se dérouler la finale de KickBoxing la jeune fille hésita avant d'entrer. Elle souhaitait reporter l'échéance et se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas y assister.

_« Aucune chance qu'il me voit dans cette foule alors que j'y sois ou pas, ça ne changerait rien au final. Mais il fallait qu'on parle, non ? »_

— Nakazawa Sanae ? l'aborda une inconnue.

— Oui ? répondit-elle curieuse.

— Je suis Meiko, la sœur de Koshi, s'expliqua la jeune fille.

— Ravie de te rencontrer.

— Moi aussi. Suis-moi.

A sa suite, Sanae passa par une porte interdite au public. Tout semblait indiquer que Meiko la menait aux loges et sans aucun doute à celle de Koshi. Elle frappa attendit qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Le champion de boxe était vêtu du traditionnel peignoir.

— Sanae ? Tu es venue, dit-il soulagé.

— Moi aussi je suis là frangin.

— Merci de l'avoir amené, tu peux repartir.

— Et comment est-ce qu'elle va trouver sa place dans la foule ? Je vous donne cinq minutes.

Elle sortit et Kanda la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle resta d'abord les bras ballants avant de les passer autour de sa taille.

— Tu vas gagner, Koshi.

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, par expérience Sanae savait que c'était les champions qui avaient le plus besoin d'encouragement avant une épreuve importante. Il hocha la tête et la remercia une nouvelle fois d'être venue. A la porte, elle retrouva Meiko, qui l'invita à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés au premier rang. La sœur de son petit ami lui présenta des amis et Sanae s'étonnait toujours du monde présent pour un match de boxe.

— Je ne pensais pas que la boxe avait autant de succès à Fujisawa.

— Oui c'est vrai que l'équipe de football éclipse un peu les autres sports, mais les gens se sont remis à s'y intéresser quand mon frère à remporté un titre. Je crois qu'ils aiment voir des célébrités.

— Je pense qu'ils sont fiers de voir des jeunes réussir dans une petite ville.

— Sans doute. Alors depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec mon frère ?

— A peu près un mois.

— C'est récent alors, je dois dire que ça m'a surpris. Comme tout le monde je pensais que tu sortais avec Tsubasa.

— C'est une petite ville, les ragots sont ce qu'ils sont. On était juste amis.

— Je vois.

— Meiko !

Malgré le bruit, Sanae put distinctement reconnaître la voix de Kumi. Elle était un peu plus loin et faisait de grands signes à sa voisine. Cette dernière lui fit signe d'approcher au plus grand désarroi de l'ex-manager. C'est à quelques mètres que son ancienne assistante la reconnut, laquelle se figea en reconnaissant celle qui avait été sa rivale.

— Kumi, la salua-t-elle amicale.

— Sempaï !

Elle enlaça la lycéenne sans que l'autre eût le temps d'esquisser un geste. Déstabilisée par cette marque d'affection, elle ne réagit pas et Kumi la relâcha pour mieux la regarder.

— Sempaï, je suis si contente de vous voir. Nous ne sous sommes pas vues depuis deux mois alors que je vois souvent Yukari. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venue me voir? Si vous saviez comme ça a été dur de vous remplacer. Je n'y étais même pas prête. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

— Tu peux me tutoyer Kumi, répondit Sanae amusée par sa tirade. Je ne suis plus ta chef, et appelle moi Sanae. Je suis venue assister à la finale de Kickboxing.

— Je vois ça mais...

— Vous vous connaissez ? les interrompit Meiko. Ah mais oui, tu étais assistante l'an dernier, se reprit la jeune fille en regardant Kumi. Dans ce cas inutile de faire les présentations. Assieds-toi avec nous.

— Alors, comment vous connaissez vous Kumi et toi ? interrogea Sanae.

— Nous sommes voisines, répondit Meiko avec un grand sourire, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Kumi et continua. Nous avons fait toute notre scolarité ensemble sauf pour le collège. Elle est allée à Nankatsu et moi à Ootomo. Elle voulait se trouver un petit ami chez les stars du football et moi je ne voulais surtout pas être dans le même collège que mon frère.

Les deux amies rigolèrent de bon cœur avant que Kumi ne pose la question fatidique.

— Et vous ? Comment vous vous connaissez ?

— Sanae sort avec Koshi depuis un mois, mais on a vraiment fait connaissance qu'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

La concernée ne savait que répondre. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus que les grands yeux choqués de Kumi. Si Kumi savait, Tsubasa le saurait et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, qu'il soit au courant. Anego tenta d'articuler quelques mots mais elle ne put rien dire, le match venait de commencer.

Le visage fier et en sueur, Koshi brandit sa ceinture de champion sous les applaudissements de la salle. Ce visage satisfait, ce regard brillant et ce sourire victorieux, Sanae ne le connaissait que trop bien. Comme tout le monde, elle l'applaudissait et son petit ami lui accorda un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, suivant le mouvement général, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Meiko et de Kumi. Le malaise entre les deux anciennes rivales était visible et Meiko prétexta une envie pressante pour les laisser seules. Aucune ne savait comment aborder le sujet tout en sachant qu'il était inévitable.

— Kumi, je sais que tu es surprise mais je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je t'en prie ne dis rien à Tsubasa.

— Comment est-ce que je lui dirais de toute façon ? Je croyais que vous... Tu étais amoureuse de Sempaï.

— J'ai tourné la page.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Tu étais si combative et déterminée, pourquoi abandonner ?

— Et c'est toi qui oses me poser la question. Elle fusillait son amie du regard. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses être si cruelle.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle la laissa bouche-bée et se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Kumi ait pu être aussi mesquine avec elle.

_« Peut-être que Tsubasa l'a quitté pour sa brésilienne, qu'elle est mal et qu'elle veut que je le sois aussi. Quoique, elle ne devait pas savoir que je savais. Rhâa, c'est compliqué. Même à des milliers de kilomètres tu continues de me donner des maux de tête Tsubasa. »_

A la sortie, toutes les admiratrices du champion de boxe étaient en train de baver sur son petit ami. Meiko se tenait en retrait et vînt vers elle quand elle la vit arriver.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça écœurant, demanda t-elle en désignant les admiratrices de Koshi.

— J'ai l'habitude.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu étais une amie proche du génie du football. Ça devait être pire, non ?

— Oh oui. Une fois, une fille l'a même mordu.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Le courant était rapidement passé entre elles et c'est en toute amitié que Meiko l'invita à une pyjama party qu'elle ferait avec ses amies le lendemain soir.

— C'est gentil mais je ne sais pas... Je ne connaîtrai personne.

— On apprendra à faire connaissance et puis si tu te sens de trop, mon frère sera toujours dans la chambre à côté, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae rougit comme une pivoine et c'est ce moment que je choisit son petit ami pour arriver vers elles. Il enlaça sa compagne par la taille et leur proposa de se rendre au « Fuji », bar où tous les amateurs de boxe allaient célébrer la victoire du champion. En effet, le lieu était plein à craquer. L'ambiance tamisée était idéale, on pouvait se fondre dans la masse comme se tenir à l'écart. Après avoir salué quasiment tout le monde, le couple s'éloigna de toute cette agitation en s'installant sur une petite table dans un coin à l'écart des festivités. Un serveur prit leur commande et revînt avec les boissons. Koshi fit glisser un diabolo à la grenadine en direction de sa petite amie tandis que lui avait pris une infusion à la camomille.

— C'est pour mieux dormir ce soir, expliqua-t-il en voyant son étonnement face à son choix. Alors ça t'a plu ?

— Beaucoup, je pratiquai un sport de combat avant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu un moment pareil.  
>— Tant mieux parce que j'espère qu'on va en vivre plein ensemble, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.<p>

— Koshi, il faut qu'on parle. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue ce soir.

— Je t'écoute.

— J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit et j'en ai conclu un certain nombre de choses. Tout d'abord, je ne me suis pas remise de ma déception amoureuse de cet été. Je suis encore amoureuse de ce garçon.

Elle continua peu sûre d'elle face à l'expression stoïque de son petit ami.

— Mais je fais tout mon possible pour l'oublier et tourner la page. Tu as peut-être l'impression que je me sers de toi et tu n'auras pas tout à fait tort parce que lorsqu'on est ensemble je l'oublie totalement, je ne pense plus du tout à lui et rien que pour ça je te suis reconnaissante. Tu as réussi en partie à me guérir mais je ne suis pas tout à fait remise. Et tant que je serais amoureuse de ce garçon, je... Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser. Je suis désolée.

Elle attendit sa sentence, un peu effrayée. Elle avait regretté d'avoir parlé au moment où elle avait commencé mais elle ne voulait plus être lâche et mentir sur ses sentiments. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas en colère. Kanda observait sa petite amie en se concentrant sur son visage. Lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de Tsubasa Ohzora lui avait apparemment demandé beaucoup de courage, non pas qu'il n'était pas au courant mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le cran de le reconnaître. Elle avait été honnête avec lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en train de gagner du terrain. Il retint un sourire satisfait et lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

— Je... Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, j'attends que tu sois patient avec moi.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Il y a quelques jours, un agent est venu me contacter pour me proposer un contrat : aller à Tokyo pour devenir boxeur professionnel. Si je gagnais ce soir je pouvais démarrer une carrière. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment que tu veuilles bien tomber amoureuse de moi et laisser passer une chance de réaliser mon rêve. Cependant si je pars je ne pars que dans un mois, je déménage pendant les vacances d'été. D'ici là, j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble. Et si tu t'en sens capable on pourra envisager une relation à distance.

Sanae accepta avec empressement, elle ne s'attendait pas à un si bon arrangement. Koshi la regarda se réjouir en souriant.

_« Si elle croit s'en tirer aussi facilement »_

— J'ai quelques conditions, annonça t-il sur de lui.

— Je t'écoute, dit-elle méfiante.

— Tout d'abord, nous nous afficherons au vu et au su de tous !

— Pas d'objections.

— Vraiment ? C'était à son tour d'être méfiant.

— Ryô est au courant alors tout le lycée peut l'être, répondit-elle désabusée.

— Okay... On rentrera ensemble tous les soirs sans exception. Je pourrais venir t'admirer en juste-corps quand j'en aurai envie, dit-il plus fort voyant qu'elle allait l'interrompre. On mangera ensemble tous les midis.

— Oh non. Les garçons vont me lyncher.

— Et le meilleur du meilleur, il mima un roulement de tambour et annonça triomphant : le jour de mon départ, je veux t'embrasser !

Après un moment de réflexion, elle accepta en se promettant de tout faire pour enterrer ses sentiments pour le capitaine d'ici son départ. Ils profitaient de la fête lorsque le téléphone de Sanae sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kanda et sortit du bar afin d'entendre son interlocuteur. L'air était frais et elle frissonna.

— Sanae ? Où es-tu ? demanda son père.

— A une fête.

— Une fête ? A cette heure-ci ? Sans nous prévenir ?

— Je suis désolée. Ça s'est décidé sur un coup de tête, j'ai oublié de vous appeler et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

— Menteuse ! Ta mère ma rapporté ton comportement de ces derniers jours ! Tu me fais honte !

— Maman croit avoir vu des choses que je n'ai pas faites. J'étais avec un ami et il...

— Je ne veux pas savoir ! Quelle insolence ! Oser contredire ta mère qui t'as mise au monde et qui a toujours veillé sur toi ! J'espère que cet « ami » est un « bon ami » parce que ce soir tu peux aller dormir chez lui. J'ai fermé la porte à clé et je ne t'ouvrirai pas ! La prochaine fois, pense à rentrer à une heure décente ! Et je te conseille d'être là, demain à neuf heures si tu ne veux pas que je sois encore plus en colère que maintenant.

Il raccrocha laissant sa fille désemparée. Elle n'avait nul part où aller, adossée contre le mur, elle cherchait une solution à son problème. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas débarquer chez Yukari en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et se retourna pour voir Koshi.

— Un problème ? demanda t-il

— J'ai perdu mes clés.

— Il n'y a personne chez toi ?

Elle fit signe que non. Il lui proposa d'aller chez lui et elle accepta, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution de toute façon. Meiko ne put retenir un commentaire sarcastique en apprenant que Sanae allait dormir chez eux et elle se fit immédiatement réprimander par son frère. Ils passèrent la porte vers quatre heures du matin. La maisonnée était silencieuse et le garçon lui indiqua la chambre d'ami tandis que la sœur lui prêta un pyjama avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de retourner dans sa chambre. Koshi lui montra la salle de bain et les toilettes au cas où et sortit après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son coussin et s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain c'est son réveil qui sonna à huit heures et demie qui la tira de son sommeil. Encore mal réveillée, elle s'habilla mécaniquement. Elle allait se débarbouillé et laissa la tenue de nuit que Meiko avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter dans la corbeille à linge. Elle se coiffa rapidement pour être sur d'arriver à l'heure chez elle et une fois fini, elle alla dans la chambre de son petit ami qui somnolait toujours. Elle l'observa quelques secondes attendrie avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre de quoi écrire. Elle griffonna un mot rapide, un pour son petit ami, l'autre pour ses parents.

**Koshi,**

**Mon père m'a appelé pour que je rentre à la maison. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te dire au revoir mais je dois y être pour neuf heures et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Passe une bonne journée, on se voit demain. Encore merci pour tout.**

**Sanae.**

Elle posa le papier sur le bureau de Koshi et un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir. Elle arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance chez elle et entra dans le salon avec appréhension. Comme prévu, ils l'attendaient.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? débuta son père.

— Chez un ami.

— Son nom ?

— Kanda Koshi.

— Un garçon ! Ta mère n'avait pas tort finalement. Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ?

— Oui.

Il serra le poing et Sanae évita soigneusement son regard. Par expérience, elle savait qu'avec son père, le mieux était de répondre à ses questions sans trahir d'émotion. Il regarda sa mère qui se leva et demanda à sa fille de la suivre. Dans la salle de bain, elle lui désigna une chaise et dit de but en blanc :

— Assieds-toi et écarte les jambes.

— Pardon ? s'écria la jeune fille scandalisée.

— Je ne me répéterai pas ! prévint sa mère.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Ton père veut savoir si tu es toujours vierge. J'en doute alors je vais vérifier.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports. Maman crois-moi ! supplia la jeune fille.

— Je te conseille de m'obéir où j'appelle ton père pour qu'il le fasse lui-même.

Tremblante de peur, Sanae s'exécuta. Elle était toujours choquée par ce qu'il lui arrivait. En larmes et humiliée, elle vit sa mère se pencher vers son orifice génital avant de se relever et de lui ordonner de revenir dans le salon. Elle confirma à son père qu'elle était toujours impeccable et il parut soulagé.

— P... Papa !

Terrifiée, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas l'attitude son père, il avait toujours été de son côté. Elle pensa amèrement qu'elle venait encore de perdre quelqu'un. D'abord sa mère, puis Tsubasa, puis son père et bientôt Koshi et qui sait prochainement Atsushi, Ryô ou Tarô.

— J'ai appelé un ami hier, dit-il en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il peut te faire entrer dans un monastère bouddhiste. Là-bas je sais que tout se passera bien et que tu ne feras plus de bêtise. Ta mère et moi avons trop de travail pour te surveiller constamment. Prépare tes affaires, je t'y emmène ce soir.


End file.
